isabella potter
by bella-potter-cullen1021
Summary: bella dejo de ser la simple humana que los cullen dejaron en forks una nueva bella los espera con muchas mas complicaciones en su vida   new! sumary - lo se soy pésima para los sumary
1. Chapter 1

Bella pov

Este bosque me era bastante familiar, todo estaba obscuro pero conforme iba avanzando mi camino se iba aclarando y de pronto lo vi a esa persona que había dejado esta enorme marca en mi corazón, frente a mi estaba mi Cedric mirándome como solo el sabia hacerlo pero pronto la escena cambio al lado de Cedric se encontraba el que logro que volviera a creer en el amor pero que me había lastimado por segunda vez, Edward cullen me mira con una expresión de amor al igual que Cedric, de nuevo el lugar cambio pronto estaban cada unas de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, desde mi queridísimo hermano Harry Potter hasta mi mejor amiga hermaione granger hasta cada uno de los hermanos weasly pero no todo dura para siempre y mi vida es la prueba de ello…

Desperté un poco aturdida por el sueño asía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con mi hermano, y eso solo significaba una cosa, era hora de volver algo esta a punto de pasar en Howards

Me levante de la cama, ya hacía dos meses que los cullen se habían ido y yo no hacía más que llorar pero era hora de volver, busque de bajo de mi cama mi viejo baúl, busque entre calcetines y mis antiguos uniformes de grifindor hasta que por fin lo encontré el objeto más preciado para cualquier mago mi barita tallada en madera de cerezo con núcleo de pluma de grifo, al tenerla de nuevo en mis manos me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación, con un poco de concentración siento un ardor en mi cabello y como me cuerpo va cambiando, cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba Isabella swan sino que mi verdadera identidad Isabella Potter mi cabello ahora pelirrojo caía en ondas hasta mi cintura mis ojos chocolates seguían iguales , mi cicatriz de media luna que me dejo james había desaparecido para dar paso a una en forma de rayo, al volver a mi verdadera identidad solo había una cosa en mi mente

Volver a mi mundo…

ola a todos este es mi primer finc asi que no sean demaciado duros solo es una idea si les gusta la continuare chao


	2. el encuentro feliz o

Bella pov

Baje las escaleras escuchando un partido en la televisión y con Charlie observando fijamente la tele, en cuanto noto mi presencia volteo a verme, al ver mi apariencia su rostro cambio completamente a uno de sorpresa, pero pronto comprendió y se levanto del sofá para dirigirse a mí

Bella, que ocurre a caso piensan regresar- por lo que vi en su rostro algo andaba mal con mi hermano, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preguntar que andaba mal cuando me interrumpió- es muy peligroso que vuelvas ahora, sabes que-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quiere tu cabeza tanto como quiere la de tu hermano

Lo sé pero tengo que volver se que algo va a pasar y necesito estar con él- mi voz sonaba completamente decidida, pude observar que en su rostro había una sonrisa muy pequeña pero ahí estaba

Eres igual a tu padre- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me agradaba que me compararan con el

Lo sé, gracias Charlie- lo abrase, al separarnos, me entrego un papel pequeño doblado por la mitad, dentro de este estaban las coordenadas de la madriguera, era obvio que estaría bajo numerosos hechizos de protección, le sonreí por última vez

Para después aparecer enfrente de la puerta, toque tres veces esperando que me abrieran cuando la persona que menos espere que estuviera aquí me abrió, frente a mí se encontraba mi hermano con aire distraído, pero en cuanto me vio su expresión cambio a tal y como la conocía siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, no me dio tiempo de ni siquiera saludar cuando ya me encontraba en sus brazos

Bella que alegría tenerte de vuelta- me dijo cuando me hubo soltado, en menos de dos segundos me encontraba dentro de la casa, mi hermano me condujo hacia la sala donde estaban todas las personas importantes en mi vida, hermaione, ron, ginny, Fred, George cada uno platicando de cosas triviales, cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia todos voltearon a vernos los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre mi

Nuestra trilliza hija de otra madre volvió- exclamaron al tiempo, en cuanto me soltaron dos figuras femeninas se abalanzaron sobre mi y por ultimo mi hermano celoso como me burlaba de el

Después de varios minutos de platica sobre lo que había hecho este año y medio no di señales de vida y que habían hecho ellos, cuando unas cuantas voces que provenía de el comedor muchos miembros de la orden salían, los que me conocían me saludaban los que no simplemente me ignoraban, lo que se me hizo raro fue no ver a la señora weasly despidiendo a todos

Oigan y la señora weasly- pero ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de que me contestaran cuando sentí un cuerpo de granito y mas helado que el hielo abalanzarse sobre mi pero sin hacerme daño, voltee mi cabeza para observar a la persona que ahora estaba abrazando, veía su cabello negro corto terminar en puntas pero rápidamente me di cuenta de quién era esa persona, pero que hacia ella aquí, estarían los demás con ella, como me reconoció, pero porque tenían que estar ellos aquí y porque cuando decidí salir adelante tenía que aparecer ella Alice cullen


	3. alice pov hora de la verdad

Alice pov

Hacía ya dos meses que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano nos pidió que nos alejáramos de bella, porque era lo mejor para ella y para mantenerla a salvo en cuanto tomo la decisión me prohibió ver en el futuro de mi hermana, para no interferir en su vida, así que desde que dejamos forks nada ha sido igual hasta rosalie resulto afectada, pero los peores de todos éramos emmet, Carlisle, esme, Edward es sin duda el peor solo se la pasaba en cerrado en su habitación y por ultimo yo estoy demasiado deprimida ya no voy de compras como antes solo cuando ya no había ropa en closet, después de dejar a mi hermana bella Carlisle nos dio una noticia que hasta a Edward sorprendió por lo que supuse que Carlisle estaría bloqueando sus pensamientos

Flash back

Desde que dejamos a bella en forks nada era igual hasta rosalie estaba deprimida, Carlisle está actuando muy raro desde hace unos días, cuando le trate de preguntar a Edward me ignoro, lo peor es que estaba ciega, no podía ver nada de las decisiones de Carlisle por lo que supuse que no habría tomado una decisión aun, pude escuchar un auto entrando al garaje, wow tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que no lo pude oír antes, en menos de dos segundos Carlisle estaba frente a nosotros con una expresión que no pude descifrar

Necesito hablar con todos, es muy importante- su voz era autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo serena, en menos de un segundo Edward estaba junto a mi con el seño fruncido

Que ocurre Carlisle- pregunto con la voz apagada

Lo sabrán todos al mismo tiempo Edward- el seño de mi hermano se frunció mas hasta que sus cejas se juntaron – bien vamos a la sala- y con una señal de su mano nos pidió que los siguiéramos, cuando llegamos a la sala a paso humano, todos nos sentamos con nuestras respectivas parejas pude ver el dolor en la cara de mi hermano cuando esto paso pero no me moví

Bien espero que me perdonen por haberles ocultado algo como esto-su voz se perdió en el viento

Que ocurre papa- pregunte preocupada que cosa grave nos pudo ocultar Carlisle, en especial a Edward

Pues que a partir de ahora seremos parte de la orden del fénix- nos miro a los ojos con una disculpa gravada en el rostro

La orden del fénix- emmet estaba igual de serio que todos cosa rara en el- que es eso- todos volteamos a ver a Carlisle con mucha impaciencia tanto que hasta jasper empezó a temblar

Es la orden que se encarga de la seguridad del mundo mágico- mis ojos se abrieron como platos

Mundo mágico- alcance a decir en un susurro- pero eso es imposible

Bueno verán…-comenzó a relatarnos todo lo relacionado con este mundo incluso, la historia de Harry Potter y su hermana

Fin de flash back

Y ahora nos encontramos en una reunión de la orden, estaba más concentrada en la plática de afuera que la de aquí dentro, cuando por fin esta reunión se acabo, algo que no esperaba me llego una visión de bella, estaba ella dormida en su cama cuando de repente despierta muy agitada, se levanta y busca debajo de su cama, saca arrastrando un gran baúl con el sello de Howards encima por lo que vi tomo una barita en sus manos para después dirigirse al espejo de su habitación, pude ver que su figura cambio rápidamente su cabello ahora era pelirrojo y caía hasta su cintura, mi visión cambio hasta que vi a bella en la puerta de esta casa

Cuando mi visión termino, rápidamente bloque mis pensamientos y Salí disparada hacía la sala de la madriguera y ahí estaba no pude mas y me lance a sus brazos, pude escuchar como su corazón rápidamente se aceleraba pensé que me rechazaría pero no fue así me correspondió con igual fuerza que como lo hacía antes de que la abandonáramos, de nuevo me sentí culpable por dejarla sola, pero el tonto de mi hermano no me dejo, pero rápidamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por muchas preguntas

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?¿porque estaba aquí? Y muchas mas


	4. Chapter 4 mi historia bella pov

Bella pov

Alice me estaba abrazando no pude mas y le devolví el abrazo, al fin de cuentas estoy segura de que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que él hizo, se sentía tan bien sentir los brazos de mi amiga de nuevo aunque aun me doliera esto me hacía sentir mejor, un pequeño sollozo salió de la boca de Alice y uno mío después

Alice que alegría me da verte de nuevo- supuse que mi voz no salía con la fuerza suficiente pero ella me escucho porque un dio más su cabeza en mi cuello, pero de repente caí en cuenta, me separe de ella poco a poco para mirarla a la cara- Alice que haces aquí?

Eso me preguntaba yo justamente pero me haz ganado la palabra- un diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios- somos miembros de la orden- como era posible que fueran miembros de la orden eso es muy poco probable, pero nuevas dudas entraron en mi cabeza ¿están todos aquí? ¿Cómo me reconoció?, ´pero no me dejo preguntar cuando me interrumpió- y tú qué es lo que haces aquí?- me aleje de ella completamente

Perdóname no me e presentado formal mente- su rostro cambio completamente, pude ver que iba hablar de nuevo pero la calle con la mirada- mi nombre es Isabella Potter Evans, soy la hermana de Harry Potter y como muchos me dice "la niña que vivió" – de tras de mi pude oír el gruñido de Harry, me voltee para encararlo y le sonreí, con eso pareció calmado pero seguía claramente enojado, pero unos brazos grandes y musculoso me tomaron atrapándome en un abrazo de oso, no cabía duda de quién me abrazaba, levante el rostro para ver el rostro infantil lleno de hoyuelos pero que al miso tiempo se notaba que era un adulto- emmet!- chille- no pude respirar- mi aliento casi se acababa

Bella!- me puso en el suelo- hermanita te extrañe mucho-cuando pronuncio la palabra hermanita oí la clara molestia de Harry asiéndose notar, me reí ante su expresión pero al parecer emmet lo ignoro-, ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?¿acaso lo que le dijiste a la duende es verdad?- solo atine a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza por tantas preguntas- genial! Siempre supe que eras extraña, ja quien lo diría bella una bruja, además e escuchado por ahí que pertenecías al equipo de quidicht y que eras buena aun no me lo pudo creer, tu bella encima de una escoba sin tambalearse- rodé los ojos ante su actitud infantil

Ya cállate emmet- masculle entre dientes, mire detrás de emmet se encontraban los demás cullen, esme me miraba con su expresión maternal, Carlisle estaba sorprendido, rosalie observaba fijamenente el esmalte de uñas rojo sangre que utilizaba, jasper me miraba con modo de disculpa, y el su rostro era una mescla de emociones, volver a verlo a él hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, pronto me halle en vuelta por los brazos de mi hermano biológico

Que ocurre bella acaso te lastimo- su voz sonó preocupada pero claramente supe que estaba mirando a emmet

No te preocupes Harry, todo está bien- mi voz sonó como un susurro pero me entendió perfectamente, me iba a soltar pero sostuve sus brazos- no me sueltes

Bella como los conoces – hermaione que hasta hace unos segundos estaba callada, me pregunto lo que menos quería escuchar

Bueno yo…- dudaba en si contestarle o no pero era hora de la verdad no podía mentir toda mi vida- los conocí cuando estuve fuera por ordenes de dumbuldore , donde estuve me hice pasar por bella swan…- cuando termine de de relatar mi historia todos mis amigos me miraban como si estuviera loca

Por que nos mentiste- después de tanto tiempo escuchar su voz aterciopelada, me hacia pensar que nunca se había ido pero eso no era verdad y eso me consta


	5. Chapter 5 la historia y la reconciliacio

Me volví en su dirección para contestarle

Era necesario Harry y yo estábamos en peligro, no podía decir nada de mi verdadera identidad pues halla estaba segura- susurre Harry me abrazo y yo le correspondí- pero además a ti que te importa se supone que ya no me querías- mi semblante que antes era de tristeza se volvió uno de dolor

Yo no…- no salía ni una palabra de su boca, bajo la cabeza y clavo su mirada en el piso, vi que iba a hablar pero rosalie se le adelanto

Pero nos debes muchas explicaciones- volte a verla su mirada que antes era de desprecio ahora era una de confucion a pesar de no querer contestarle, tenia razón, asentí con la cabeza y empeze a caminar hacia la sala

Síganme- pronto todos estaban siguiéndome – ahora si pregunten lo que quieran- se miraron unos a otros y jasper fue el primero en hablar

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- pronto un ataque de ansiedad se sintió por toda la habitación

Primero que nada jasper cálmate – la ansiedad como llego se fue- y mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Lilian Potter mi nombre completo- Harry me apretó la mano dándome valor, emmet pareció vacilar pero luego hablo

Porque estabas escondida- yo sonreí con tristeza y de repente pude sentir como mi cabello y ojos cambiaba de color mi cabello antes rojizo ahora era gris y mis ojos eran negros

Creo que para contestar esa pregunta es mejor contar toda la historia- todos asintieron y yo empecé a relatar- en el mundo mágico hay magos buenos y malos pero uno supera a todos los malos lord voldemort o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, quiso apoderarse del mundo mágico , pero en ese tiempo surgió una profecía, que decía que el hijo o los hijos de los que se han enfrentado 3 veces al señor tenebroso, este los marcara como su igual, nuestros padres hasta ese tiempo se habían enfrentado a voldemort 3 veces y cuando nacimos nuestros se enteraron que el señor tenebroso los buscaba y por ello usaron el encantamiento fidelio poniendo como guardia a Peter Pettiwreg, pero esto los traiciono entregándolos al señor tenebroso, entonces el mato a nuestros padres, primero a papa quien estaba abajo, nuestra madre subió junto a nosotros, él le pidió que se apartara pero ella se negó y se puso frente a nosotros, el, la mato y cuando intento hacerlo con nosotros la maldición reboto destruyendo su cuerpo pero dejándonos esta cicatrices- levante mi flequillo y luego el de Harry- es por eso que estaba escondida ya que nos han estado buscando a Harry y a mí, y era muy peligroso seguir juntos

Emmet se quedo callado, pude ver que Edward se levantaba y se dirigía hacia mi

Bella podemos hablar- sabia que este momento llegaría, pero no podía huir para siempre así que asentí y me levante, caminamos en silencio hasta fuera de la casa, estuvimos unos segundos en silencio cuando un susurro salió de su boca- perdóname

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por haber regresado, pero tranquilo no me meteré contigo o con tu familia- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero pronto sentí unas manos frías secando las lagrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos- se que no me amas así que hare todo lo posible para no involucrarlos- levante la vista y trate de sonreír pero solo logre una mueca, pronto un gruñido salió de su boca

No perdóname por haberte mentido- lo mire perpleja

Que- mi voz salió sin fuerza y sin sentimientos

Te mentí aquel día en el bosque, jamás deje de amarte, y jamás dejare de hacerlo- me miro y luego cerró los ojos

Pero tú…- no me dejo terminar cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo

Sabía que si no te decía que ya no te amaba no me dejarías ir, hice esto para alejarte de mi mundo, pero no me di cuenta que solo nos hacía daño, y decirte que no te amaba fue la mayor mentira que jamás me haya inventado- bajo la cabeza y ya no dijo nada mas

Pero cuando lo dijiste…- me calle al ver que alzaba la cabeza

Soy un gran mentiroso, pero el problema fue que tú me creyeras acaso antes no paraba de repetirte que te amaba más que a mi propia vida- su rostro estaba lleno de agonía y dolor

Es que jamás tuvo sentido que tú me quisieras- mi voz apenas se escucho pero en menos de un segundo me estaba abrazando

Como no te voy amar, tu eres mi vida bella- me dijo antes te aplastar sus labios con los míos, como lo había extrañado, estuvimos así unos cuantos segundos hasta que la voz de mi querido hermano nos interrumpió

Quita tus manos de mi hermana- su voz sonaba preocupada y enojada, me separe de Edward y fulmine a mi hermano con la mirada, tenía la varita en alto y en posición de ataque

Harry tranquilízate ahora mismo- cuando usaba esa tono nunca me desobedecía, cambie mi apariencia mi cabello se torno negro y mis ojos verdes, muchos creían haber visto mi verdadera apariencia pero nuca se sabe, me gustaba ser un poco diferente a mi hermano pero no siempre funcionaba y volvía a ser su melliza, rápidamente bajo su varita, y miro hacia el suelo- ahora dame la varita por las buenas o te la quito por las malas- se acerco hasta mí y me tendió la varita, iba a replicar pero lo calle – ahora deja que te explique…-le conté todo lo que viví en forks al principio estallo pero al comprender que me defendieron se relajo y medio sonrió hacia los cullen

Lo siento- se disculpo con Edward- es que mi hermana es lo único que tengo y…- no lo deje terminar solté la mano de Edward y corrí hasta mi hermano para abrazarlo, me devolvió el abrazo sin dudar

Te quiero Harry tú también eres lo último que me queda- sonreí y lo abrase con más fuerza

Igual yo- después de eso pude escuchar un "awwww" por parte de todos los que estaban en la sala y a Alice dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor, cuando nos separamos me fui a sentar de nuevo al lado de Edward

Oigan chicos ya llegaron las lechuzas, de este año- pregunte mientras veía a hermaione leyendo un libro de sexto Fred y George respondieron al mismo tiempo

No creemos que lleguen mañana- se miraron entre si y luego sonrieron sabían que odiaba que hablaran al tiempo

Cuantas veces les he dicho que dejen de hacer eso dobles- avance hacia ellos y ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás

Lo siento- dijo George

Lo siento- ahora fue Fred, sonreí a medias y me volví hacia la señora weasly

Tía Molly no es por nada pero falta mucho para la cena- me miro con ternura y luego agrego

No ya casi esta cariño- sonrió y se alejo hacia la cocina con mi tío Arthur pisándole los talones

Parece que tenemos otro ron en la familia- murmuro Fred

Que dijiste- mi cabello se volvió rojo y mis ojos un gris metálico, Fred retrocedió sabia que cuando me ponía así nunca terminaba bien- anda repítelo- el negó y me acerque más a él - a no entonces no me queda de otra, volví a mi anterior aspecto y me abalance sobre el haciéndole cosquillas pero pronto otra persona se abalanzo sobre mi haciendo me cosquillas a mi también- no jaja es justo jaja dos contra una jaja- observe claramente como Harry me quitaba a George de encima y después me abalance sobre Fred, todos los espectadores miraban la escena divertidos, muchas más risas corearon las nuestras hasta que la tía Molly nos llamo para la cena, dejamos nuestro tonto juego para ponernos a cenar, cuando la hubo acabado nos dirigimos a la sala a platicar un rato mas pasaron unos minutos cuando un bostezo salió de mi boca, me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir, me cambie de ropa y me acosté en la cama ha reflexionar, sobre lo que ocurriría mañana pero sobretodo en que ahora estaba con Edward y en compañía de mis amigos y familiares sin secretos seguí pensando en ello hasta que me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo


	6. Chapter 6 lechuzas y ¿magos vampiros?

Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente, me levante para despertar a mis queridos amigos, puse unos pantalones entubados negros y una blusa azul de manga larga y mis infalibles converse negros corrí a la habitación de ron donde hermaione y ginny se esforzaban para despertar a los chicos, me reí cuando voltearon en busca de ayuda

Déjenselo a una profesional- soltaron unas risitas y se apartaron primero me acerque a ron cambie mi apariencia ala de la señora weasly aclare mi garganta y empecé a gritarle- Ronald weasly ya es hora de levantarse- se revolvió incomodo en la cama y luego abrió los ojos para levantarse de golpe

Ya voy mama – salió disparado al baño, cuando cerró la puerta me empecé a reír a carcajadas y volví a mi anterior apariencia, me senté al lado de Harry

Harry hermanito ya levántate- se volteo y me dio la espalda sin abrir los ojos – ahh! Ginny me echas una mano- al principio no entendió pero luego se acerco a mí, le susurre mi plan en el oído, y luego asintió, se levanto y se puso del otro lado de la cama, me levante y me puse junto a ella tomamos las sabanas de mi hermano y a la cuenta de tres ambas jalamos la sabana haciendo que mi hermano callera sobre el piso, se levanto de golpe y nos fulmino con la mirada

QUE CREEN QUE HACEN- nos grito, cambie mi apariencia mi cabello se volvió rubio y mis ojos azules pareciendo de verdad un angel, me hice la desentendida y le conteste

Qué cosa hermanito- antes de dejarlo terminar tome a las chicas de los brazos y salimos de ahí, cuando llegamos riendo todos nos miraban extrañados, pero fue tía Molly quien hablo

No quiero saber que le han hecho a los chicos para que dejaran la cama- dijo mientras serbia el desayuno, las tres nos miramos entre si y soltamos las carcajadas

Oigan y los cullen- todos se me quedaron viendo y luego señalaron en dirección a la sala- gracias- corrí en dirección a la sala y todos estaban sentados en cuanto llegue Edward se paro y corrió hacia mi, me beso en los labios y luego se separo de mi- hola- susurre me sonrió y luego me abrazo por detrás pero un grito proveniente de Alice me hizo voltear

No la acapares- Edward me soltó y luego Alice me abrazo- hermana- chillo

Alice- la abrace pero luego me hallaba en unos brazos mucho mas grandes- emmet-me dio vueltas por el aire y luego me bajo

Cariño tu desayuno esta servido- me grito mi tía Molly me puse a caminar hacia la cocina cuando un Harry rojo de la furia se paro frente a mi

Isabella Lilian Potter Evans- avanzo hacia mi y yo instintiva mente di un paso hacia atrás- me tumbaste de la cama- su voz subió dos ocatabas y yo sonreí tierna mente

Pero Harry si no lo hacia jamás dejarías la cama y no podríamos ir al callejón diagon- baje mi vista hacia mis manos

Pero no pudiste encontrar otra forma- me gruño y luego se relajo- pero está bien tienes razón- le sonreí y me abalance sobre él en un abrazo, fuimos hacia el comedor y cuando ya casi habíamos terminado 11 lechuzas entraron por la ventana dejando caer 11 sobres uno para cada uno tome el mi o en mis manos y lo abrí pero de pronto algo paso por mi mente

A caso han llegado lechuzas para los cullen- pregunte, todos asintieron, cuando hermaione iba a hablar el grito de Alice y emmet la detuvo, la puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a los dos vampiros Alice se hecho sobre mi canturreando

Iremos a Howards- me reí ante su actitud y solo negué con la cabeza

Bien ahora vamos al callejón diagon- tío Arthur se puso de pie y nosotros lo seguimos hacia la sala para utilizar la red flui, voltee hacia atrás fred, George y emmet platicaban muy animadamente mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo, cuando llegamos ala sala nos paramos frente ala chimenea y solo atine a apretar mas la mano de Harry

Como odio la red flui- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo


	7. cedric edward cullen  la misma persona

**ola a todas espero que les guste prometo que el proximo sera mas largo **

Callejón diagon

Cuando llegamos a la chimenea del caldero chorreante esperamos a los demás cuando Alice y rosalie sus expresiones causaron que todos rompiéramos a carcajadas

Quieren que las limpie- hermaione agito su varita y todos quedamos relucientes y ambas se relajaron cuando Fred llego todos nos dirigimos hacia la entrada la tía Molly toco los ladrillos con sus varita dando paso al callejón diagon aunque había gente no tanto como antes caminamos directo a la tienda de madame makin primero pasaron los chicos y luego las chicas cuando salimos de los probadores Alice tenia el seño fruncido, salimos de la tienda Alice se relajo un poco

Tendré que arreglar esos uniformes- rosalie asintió en silencio, seguimos caminado hasta ollivanders los cullen y yo entramos mientras todos los demás se dirigían hasta sortilegios weasly, cuando entramos una voz se oyó desde la trastienda y luego la figura de un hombre salió desde un pequeño pasillo

Que se les ofrece- se cayó de pronto y luego me volteo a ver- o señorita Potter es un honor tenerla aquí- yo asentí y luego desvió su mirada de mi hacia los cullen- umm ya veo varitas para magos vampiros- señalo a alice y esta se acerco- bien con que mano tomas lavarita

Derecha- alargo su mano y ollivanders empezó a medir como de costumbre

Veamos que tengo para ti- se alejo de Alice para tomar una caja plateada la abrió y tendió una vara de madera y se la tendió a Alice, ella la tomo y se le quedo viendo- vamos agítala- ella obedeció y de la punta salieron chispas rojas, ella empezó a saltar- mmm curioso, 28 cm madera de sauce núcleo de corazón de dragón especial para hechizos defensivos- Alice se alejo y se sentó junto a jasper- tu- dijo señalando a emmet – derecha- el solo asintió- se alejo y tomo una caja negra y salió de ahí saco un palo de madera obscuro- toma- emmet la tomo y la agito de su punta salieron chispas azules, ollivanders asintió y luego agrego- 30cm madera de roble núcleo de pluma de fénix especial para hechizos de ataque- emmet se sentó junto a rosalie y luego ollivanders la llamo- izquierda- ella asintió se alejo y salió con una caja dorada en sus manos de ahí saco una varita clara pero café y se la tendió a rosalie ella la agito y de su punta salieron chispas rosas – 28 cm madera de pino núcleo de puma de grifo especial para hechizos de ataque- rosalie se sentó junto a emmet y luego siguió jasper, esta vez ni siquiera pregunto con que mano la tomaría al regresar traía una caja gris de ahí saco una varita negra y se la dio a jasper cuando la tuvo en sus manos no necesito ni siquiera agitarla puesto que de la punta salieron chispas verdes- 29cm madera de roble núcleo de piel de basilisco especial para hechizos de ataque- luego de eso señalo a Edward cuando lo vio bien abrió los ojos asombrado se alejo de nosotros y regreso con una caja ya gastada y de ahí saco una varita que yo conocía muy bien la varita de Cedric- 30,5 centímetros, madera de fresno, agradablemente flexible, con un único pelo de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho- Edward la tomo y de la punta salieron chispas azules y muchas más de las de sus hermanos- curioso muy curioso, esa varita le perteneció a uno de los tres campeones de Howards, y cuando el vino a comprarla tuvo el mismo efecto- me quede petrificada en mi lugar y luego voltee a ver a Edward que tenía su vista fija en la varita

Cuánto va hacer- ollivanders vacilo pero luego contesto

30 galeones- al oír eso saque de mi bolcillo los galeones indicados y se los di al hombre al llegar a sortilegios weasly tome a Edward del brazo y lo lleve hacia una esquina apartada para poder hablar, antes de que algo saliera de mi boca el fue el que hablo

Tenemos que hablar- yo asentí, temiendo lo peor muchas preguntas legaron a mi mente pero no podía ser cierto el no podía ser Cedric o si

**espero que les alla gustado y como dije antes el proximo sera mas largo a y por cierto nesecito ayuda ase tiempo leei un finc de crepusculo y no recuerdo cual es me podrian ayudar y mas omenos de algo asi se trata**

**los vulturis son algo mas que solo la realesa de los vampiros sino que tienen dones especiales como trasformar a un vampiro en humano, tras dejar a bella edward acude a ellos para que lo vuevan a aser humano**

**x fa ayúdenme **


	8. Chapter 8 volviendo ala tortura

Dudas aclaradas

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos cuando el decidió hablar

Hace rato en la tienda de varitas, pude notar la preocupación en tu rostro- yo levante la vista para clavarla en el, eso quiere decir que me equivoque- cuando ollivanders me entrego la varita- yo asentí- pude leer en su mente que le perteneció a un tal Cedric diagoryn, que pasa con ese chico

Comencé a relatarle todo lo que paso el año del torneo de los 3 magos en ese año 5 y como Cedric murió por salvarme a mí y a Harry

Fue por eso que te preocupaste- yo asentí incapaz de articular una sola palabra, me abrazo y yo no necesite más me abalance sobre él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, me devolvió el beso de inmediato cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos una sonrisa en la cara, lo bese de nuevo, después de eso regresamos con los demás, Alice daba saltitos alrededor de las bromas junto con emmet mientras que Harry miraba atentamente unas rocas negras, me acerque a el

Que ocurre Harry?- puse una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y funciono pues volteo a verme

Nada por lo cual preocuparse- me sonrió y guardo la roca en su bolsillo, quito mi mano de su hombro y la sostuvo entre la suya, pensé que ya habíamos terminado de comprar pero Alice me tomo de las manos y me llevo arrastrando a la tienda de animales

Porque no compras una lechuza- me metió a la tienda, empezamos por ver a los búhos pero una lechuza llamo mi atención sus plumas eran color arena que casi parecían oro en las alas la tonalidad era un poco más oscura me acerque hasta su jaula

Disculpe me puede decir que precio tiene- el encargado me miro y luego a la lechuza

16 galeones – busque entre mis cosas hasta encontrar los galeones, tome los necesarios y se los di, cuando volvió traía en sus manos una jaula con agarradera, la iba a meter dentro pero lo detuve

Espere- alargue mi mano , la lechuza pareció dudar pero luego se poso en mi brazo, la acerque a mí y ella poso su cabeza en mi cuello empecé a acariciarla – me parece que necesitaras un nombre no- se alejo de mi cuello y luego se coloco de nuevo allí- que te parece… liz levanto su cabeza y presiono el pico en mi mejilla, yo sonreí- veo que te gusta- después de eso metí a Liz en su jaula, cuando terminamos las compras volvimos a casa , Harry y yo empacamos pues teníamos que volver con los durlyes para lo que quedaban de vacaciones, cuando terminamos ambos bajamos tomados de la mano para despedirnos de todos, entre abrazos y palabras de adiós ambos subimos por nuestros baúles

Acción- baje las escaleras seguida por mi baúl, cuando una mano fría se poso en mi muñeca

Te vas- su voz fue un murmullo pero me reconforto, yo asentí- entonces voy contigo, voltee mi mirada hacia el

Estas seguro- ni siquiera lo pensó y asintió – de acuerdo- de repente desapareció y luego reapareció con el baúl en su mano, solté una risita, caminamos hacia Harry

Harry en que nos iremos- él se quedo pensando, pero de repente un brillo que yo conocía muy bien se asomo en sus ojos

Volando- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos y corrimos arriba por las escobas que nos regalo sirius, cuando regresamos colocamos el baúl en el suelo y lo hicimos pequeño lo metimos en nuestros bolsillos, cuando estábamos a punto de empezar volar cuando unas carcajadas se hicieron sonar

Jajajajaja- voltee a mirar a emmet quien se partía de la risa en el suelo- bella volando- después de un rato consiguió controlarse

Mira emmet en forks tenía que parecer débil pero aquí no- mi cabello se volvió rojo y mis ojos gris metálico- si no me crees- voltee hacia mi hermano y ron- chicos quien era la mejor cazadora del equipo de quiditch- ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron

Tu sin duda- voltee hacia emmet que se había quedado callado

Lo vez- me voltee hacia Harry y salimos de la casa, estire una mano hacia Edward y la tomo- tu iras con migo – cuando subió le susurre- ahora es mi turno de compartir contigo mi especialidad- y después de eso alzamos vuelo seguidos por hedwid y Liz, destino la casa de mis tios…


	9. Chapter 9 nota cortita leean porfa

Nota

a) que pasa si bella no es quien todos creen y cuando nessie aparenta 11 años y una visita inesperada hace que la verdad salga a flote y bella necesite terminar su séptimo año en...

¿pero dumbuldore que haces aquí?

b) hace un mes que los vulturis causaron problemas, bella no es quien todos creen y un accidente con su hermano salga a flote

¿Bella puedo saber quien es el muchacho herido que traes a casa? ya que parece que lo conoces

Porfa si les gusta voten ya sea por la opción a o la b


	10. Chapter 10 chapter 9

Edward sonreía contra mi cuello cuando aterrizamos, me voltee hacia el quien sonreía

Te gusto- él sonrió aún más y me beso

Por supuesto- asentí y me dispuse a caminar, ya que por respeto a mis "tíos" aterrizamos 3 calles antes cuando estábamos a punto de llegar una figura rechoncha y grande se asomó frente a nosotros para irse acercando cuando mire su cabello rubio supe quién era, cuando lo tuve frente sonreí aunque ni siquiera me noto pues mi cabello ahora era negro y ellos me conocían con el cabello pelirrojo así que lo cambie, aun así me ignoro y se dirigió a Harry

Ola Potter- lo mire con desprecio esperando a sus torpes insultos como cuando creía que yo no me enteraba y al día siguiente le sucedía algo sin explicación- veo que volviste- volteo al alrededor y luego añadió- y tu mami Potter donde está tu mami- ahora si me enoje con mi mama nadie se mete, Harry iba a contestar pero yo me adelante y me hice notar carraspeando un poco, el volteo poco a poco cuando me vio sonreí y su expresión cambio a una de terror para luego dirigirse a mí- bella yo no sabía que estabas aquí- yo asentí puede que Harry no se atreva a usar magia pero yo sí, escuche un gruñido sofocado a mi lado y voltea ver a Edward pero después se relajó y soltó unas risitas, cuando me di vuelta otra vez mi primo se había esfumado le pregunte a Harry con la mirada y el señalo en dirección a casa de mis tíos, sonreí burlonamente

Cobarde- mis acompañantes se echaron a reír y al poco tiempo yo con ellos, caminamos a casa de mis tíos en silencio cuando llegamos, toque la puerta y espere alas pocos segundos un Vernon enojado la abrió, seguro esperaba encontrarse con Harry y aprovecharía eso para empezar a gritarle pero cuando me vio a mí su expresión cambio y paso a ser una de terror pues sabía que en mi presencia cualquiera que hiriera a mis seres queridos pagaría el doble, trago pesado y yo me limite a saludar- hola, tío acaso nos dejara fuera- el inmediata mente se quitó de mi camino y yo sonreí , me adentre en la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde petunia nos esperaba sentada cuando me vio frunció el ceño pero luego se relajó y sonrió, eso era bastante extraño hasta que escuche un bufido tras de mi me voltee hacia Edward a quien se le notaba enojado, la hipócrita de mi tía se levantó y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo abrazo a Harry estaba por hacerlo con migo cuando me aparte

Mis niños como han estado, veo que vienen acompañados- dicho lo último volteo a ver a Edward que se esforzó por sonreír y a mí me costó no hacer una mueca y luego me dirigí hacia Edward lo tome de la mano y me dirigí hacia petunia- ella gustosa le estrecho la mano y cuando iba a añadir algo más Edward añadió

Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen- me miro como pidiendo permiso y luego añadió- el prometido de bella- la cara de petunia era un poema ahora estaba teñida de rojo por la furia pero se relajó ya veo- su tono de voz volvió a ser el mismo que siempre, pude escuchar como Harry se reía, pero no le preste atención me dirigí hacia petunia y sonreí falsamente

Tía- me costaba decirlo- Edward se quedara hasta que tengamos que volver a howards para terminar…- no pude acabar cuando sentí un manotazo en la cara

Mocosa te he dicho cientos de veces que no menciones nada de tus extrañezas aquí- me voltee hacia Vernon y lo fulmine con la mirada, me levante de apoco del piso y me dirigí hacia el

Ya estoy harta de que tenga que fingir algo que no soy- tome la varita de mi bolsillo y me dirigí hacia petunia- tampoco es nuestra culpa que tu- dije señalándola- odiaras a mama solo por tener algo que tú no tienes y que jamás tendrás- ambos me miraban con terror- y desde ahora les digo si me vuelven a tocar un pelo a mi o a Harry no me detendré y los denunciare ya que solo tiene que cuidarnos porque si no lo sabían esta casa nos pertenece pues mi madre nos la dejo a nosotros así que si quieren seguir teniendo un lugar para vivir más vale que cambien su forma de ser- ambos tenían los ojos como platos y luego asintieron, me dirigí hacia la habitación de ellos y con un movimiento de mi varita todas sus cosas estaban guardadas, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de durlysle e hice lo mismo baje seguida por todas las maletas y las puse frente a ellos- lárguense de mi vista ahora mismo- no lo tuve que repetir y así lo hicieron, cuando cruzaron esa puerta me relaje y después todo se volvió negro


	11. Chapter 11 chapter 10

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos cuando lo hice lo primero que divise fue la cara de mi hermano y la de mi novio muy preocupadas tarde en acostumbrarme a la luz pero después de unos minutos lo logre, me costo un poco levantarme pero me lo impidieron

No lo hagas- me susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo

Que paso- me sorprendió lo bajo que mi voz sonó pero Edward me escucho y se apresuro a contestarme

Después de darle su merecido a esos... te desmayaste supongo que por el estrés pero no estoy seguro- me concentre durante unos minutos y luego logre recordar lo que hice no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mis labios, oí unas risitas sofocadas a mi lado y me voltee hacia mi hermano y pronto me uní a el

Supongo que ese carácter es de parte de papa- Harry asintió y luego se le noto preocupado

No te a pasado nada cuando Vernon…- no lo deje terminar

Me e enfrentado a dragones y a un basilisco una cachetada no es nada- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa casi de inmediato, pero un sonido proveniente de nuestros estómagos nos trajo de nuevo ala realidad, me levante de golpe y me dirigí hacia la cocina- a hacer el desayuno- no preste atención alas pisadas tras de mi estaba demasiado concentrada en que prepararía que no me di cuenta que me tropéese con una esquina de la alfombra hasta que sentí unos brazos fríos que me sostenían

No creo que debas preparar el desayuno en ese estado- me sonrió burlonamente y yo lo fulmine con la mirada, me levante con su ayuda dispuesta a cocinar cuando noto a Harry haciéndolo

Harry déjalo yo lo haré- el negó y seguí en su deber, después de mucho insistir suspire resignada y como no tenia nada mas que hacer me fui ala sala donde Edward estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados me acerque de poco y lo bese en los labios, cuando me separe de el una sonrisa torcida se asomo en su rostro y abrió los ojos sonreí y lo bese de nuevo- no me dejo ayudarle

No estas en condiciones- yo negué y el me sentó en su regazo, acomode mi cabeza en su cuello de granito y su aroma me lleno de todo, estuvimos así hasta que harry me llamo para desayunar, me levante y camine al comedor donde un desayuno que bien podía alimentar a ron dos días me esperaba

Es demasiado- el sonrió y luego añadió

Seamos sinceros ambos comemos mas que ron cuando estamos juntos- solté unas risitas y asentí, me senté y harry a los segundos me hizo compañía, comenzamos a comer y tenia razón no quedo nada, cuando terminamos me sentía sorprendente mente cansada así que me dirigí hacia la ducha para tomar un baño relajante y así lo hice el agua caliente me relajo cada uno de mis músculos cuando Salí de la ducha me cambie con la ropa más cómoda que encontré y me senté a relajarme, y cuando menos lo pensé me había dormido

Sueño de bella

Me encontraba corriendo entre la multitud hasta llegar a un cuerpo inerte donde Harry sollozaba, trate de consolarlo pero me fue imposible cuando vi que ese cuerpo sin vida era nada mas y nada menos que mi profesor y director

Albus Dumbledore

Fin del sueño

Me levante agitada y temblando hasta que sentí un apretón en mi mano me voltee para ver a Harry quien me veía preocupado

¿Qué paso?¿porque gritabas Dumbledore?- me quede petrificada y luego comencé a sollozar Harry me envolvió entre sus brazos

Es que he tenido un sueño terrible- mi voz se quebró al final y ya no pude conseguir hablando al parecer él lo entendió, pues no me pregunto nada más y me consoló hasta que me volví a dormir, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo en vez de sentir los brazos de mi hermano sentí los brazos fríos de Edward y una suave melodía llenaba el ambiente la cual reconocí como mi nana, cerré los ojos y me concentre en la melodía, luego una risa musical se hoyo irrumpiendo hacia la dulce melodía

Supongo que te gusta- sonreí y asentí, levante mi rostro y me acerque a sus labios

Buenos días- susurre su risa se hoyo de nuevo y luego añadió

Sí que son buenos- después de eso me beso de vuelta, pasamos todos los días juntos abecés salíamos otras no pero cuando menos lo pensé había pasado ya un mes y me encontraba haciendo mi baúl, pues mañana mismo salíamos hacia howards


	12. Chapter 11 la llegada y el inicio

Al fin solo faltaba llegar a mi compartimiento cuando llegue escuche un poco de la conversación

Harry cree que draco malfoy es un mortifago- hermaione hablaba burlonamente

Eso es ridículo- había dicho ron- para que querría tu sabes quien a malfoy- no los deje terminar y abrí la puerta de golpe, todos callaron y me sonrieron, a mi querido hermano se le veía nervioso por lo que me senté a su lado, tome su mano en las mías y el se tranquilizo, el camino se lo paso tranquilo pero de repente Harry soltó mi mano y se paro

Necesito un poco de aire- alzo la mano por encima de mi cabeza y pude ver claramente que había tomado, fruncí el seño y me pare con el

Te acompaño- el no dijo nada, y salió del compartimiento yo lo seguí se paro en la puerta de el vagón de los slitering y pude ver en su mano la roca negra que compro con los dobles- Harry no- me volteo a mirar y luego se calmo

Necesito saberlo – yo negué con la cabeza mi pecho poco a poco se iba oprimiendo, conocía esta sensación era cuando Harry se ponía en peligro

No- cambie un poco mi voz y tome su mano- por favor – el pareció meditarlo pero negó y yo baje la cabeza resignada- me quedare cerca no te expondré a ningún peligro vale- el asintió y luego lanzo la roca y se puso la capa rápidamente, suspire y utilice un hechizo desvanecedor, y me adentre en el vagon cuando llegamos a Howards, observe como todos se bajaban menos el hurón albino, cuando no había nadie pude ver como cerraba todas la ventanas y se volteaba de nuevo

No te enseño tu mami que no es bueno espiar Potter- miro en la dirección de mi hermano cubierto con la capa y saco su varita- petrificus totales – Harry cayó al suelo aun cubierto por su capa y malfoy se acerco a el le quito la capa de encima – es verdad murió antes de que pudieras limpiarte la baba tu solo- cuando creí que se alejaría le pego una patada en el mero rostro, y luego volvió a hablar – eso es por mi padre- me enoje tanto, quite el hechizo de mí y me dirigí a draco

Eso estuvo muy mal- se congelo en su lugar y volteo a verme- y mas frente a mi no crees- se quedo como estatua y luego se incorporo tratando de lanzar un hechizo, con un dedo negué y alce mi varita- expeliarmus- extendí mi mano al tiempo que la varita de draco caía en ella, el iba a avanzar pero negué de nuevo- su quieres tu varita de nuevo no avances o dile adiós- eso sirvió para paralizarlo de nuevo y aunque e iba a odiar después con mi familia nadie se mete, lo señale con mi varita- crucio- se retorció de dolor- con mis seres queridos nadie se mete haz entendido, porque si se trata de ti no me detendré a meditar y mencionare la maldición acecina- alzo la mirada horrorizado y yo sonreí, me dirigí hacia Harry, pero no logre articular palabra pues una voz calmada y suave hablo por detrás

Finite- me voltee hacia la voz y divise a luna lovegood, le sonreí con agradecimiento y me volví hacia draco

Ahora toma pero si vuelves a hacerle algo a Harry o a mis amigos- el asintió tomando su varita, Harry se incorporo de poco y le tendí mi mano el la tomo y caminamos fuera del tren

Gracias luna- dijimos ambos ella asintió y caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada de la escuela, el profesor finch tenia una lista en las manos y nos acercamos a el

Nombres – Harry y yo nos miramos pero mi hermana hablo

Profesor pero usted nos conoce hace 5 años- el asintió pero continuo

No hay excepciones Potter, nombres- cuando nos alejamos los suficiente no pude evitar una risita se escapara de mis labios y pronto dos risitas mas se unieron a las mías, cuando llegamos a la entrada principal fuimos directo a cambiarnos, cuando terminamos corrimos al comedor, cuando llegamos todas la miradas se posaron en nosotros, sonreí cuando divise a los cullen al lado de los de primer año y luego cuando vi a dumbuldore quien me invitaba a saludar corrí hacia el

Dumbuldore- sonrió y luego me abrazo, se paro y se dirigió a los alumnos

Alumnos, es un placer informar que nuestra antigua estudiante Isabella Lilian Potter ha vuelto- gritos de admiración por parte de mi casa y de asombro por las demás- bien tengo algo mas que decir antes de que empiece la selección, este año se integran 5 alumnos nuevos- los cullen avanzaron hasta dumbuldore – ellos son vampiros- y muchos gritos de terror se alzaron entre los alumnos- pero no beben sangre humana son así como vegetarianos- los gritos se callaron, haci que me situé junto con Edward y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me acomode en su pecho y sonreí-bien que empiece la selección- bese a Edward en los labios antes de irme a mi mesa, la profesora macgonogal, nombro a los alumnos de primero y luego a los cullen

Alice cullen- Alice revoloteo hasta llegar al lado le la profesora y el sombrero empezó a murmurar cosas pero después grito

Huffelpuf- la casa de Alice estallo en aplausos, ella se dirigió con sus andares de bailarina hasta ella

Emmet culle- me voltee hacia emmet quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientra le ponían el sombrero, como siempre empezó a murmurar para luego gritar

Gryffindor- mi casa estallo en aplausos y yo junto con ellos emmet se dirigió hacia la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, le sonreí y volvi mi dirección hacia el sombrero

Edward cullen- sonreí rezando por que quedara en mi casa, pero esta vez el sombrero no murmuro pues hablo para todos

Mm, tu tienes un poco de cada casa pero sin embargo, harías lo que fuera por las personas que amas haci que perteneces a..- espere paciente- Gryffindor- cuando oí eso sonreí abierta mente y pude respirar tranquila, se acerco ala mesa y se sentó junto a emmet

Jasper hale- camino a paso humano y se sentó en el banquillo esta vez, si tenía miedo jasper tenía muchas cualidades de un slytering, y temía por su seguridad

Huffelpuf- me relaje cuando lo vi tomar su lugar junto a Alice

Rosalie hale- sonreí y me congele en el acto esto acabaría mal antes de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza grito

Slytering- mi respiración se detuvo y luego volvió ala normalidad esto iba de mal en peo.


	13. Chapter 12 historias frente al fuego

Cuando la selección termino, me voltee hacia mi mesa para empezar a cenar, cuando de repente me di cuenta que algo andaba mal y ese algo era que Harry había desaparecido de su lado y reaparecido ahora en la puerta con un pañuelo ensangrentado, me levante de mi asiento y corrí hacia él, cuando la vio acercarse el se disculpo con la mirada

Has ido a vengarte de malfoy verdad- el asintió y yo fruncí mi seño, tome el pañuelo en mis manos y me dedique a curarlo cuando acabe coloque el pañuelo en el piso y dirigí mi varita hacia el- incendio- el pañuelo rápidamente se encendió en llamas, me voltee hacia la mesa de Huffelpuf y le sonreí a jasper que me miraba agradecido correspondí a su gesto y me dirigí a sentarme en mi mesa, cuando lo hice me concentre en Harry, el me miraba pidiéndome disculpas y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada, cuando la cena termino me levante echa una furia con Harry, camine en silencio hasta que llegamos al cuadro de la señora gorda quien al verme sonrió

Contraseña- el prefecto se adelanto y se dirigió a ella

Por ahora será, grifos dorados- ella asintió y se movió para que pudiéramos entrar, cuando lo hicimos sonreí todos los momentos que pase con mis amigos en la sala común, casi nada había cambiado solo unas cuantas cosas insignificantes, camine en silencio y me senté en el sillón en el que pasábamos horas y horas hablando, sentí el movimiento a mi alrededor pero no le preste atención, después de unos segundos la sala quedo vacía, pero no me movi hasta que sentí una mano fría en mi espalda, no me inmute pues conocía ese roce donde quiera, pronto sentí mas movimiento a mi alrededor cuando alce la vista todos mis amigos tanto humanos como vampiros se encontraban aquí, sonreí y me acomode bien cuando lo hice a mi lado se sentó Harry y a su lado hermaione, ron se sentó en el piso y a su lado un muy animado emmet, no supe en qué momento habían llegado todos los demás pero jasper estaba al lado de emmet con Alice en su regazo, incluso rosalie estaba aquí sentada en una silla alrededor, sonreí gesto que todos me regresaron, cuando voltee a ver la cara de Harry me recordó nuestra primera navidad aquí y me reí todos me miraban extraños

Que chiste nos perdimos- emmet sonreía ante su comentario, mientras veía a Edward quien tenía el seño fruncido, pero yo sin duda le conteste

Nada es solo que recordaba todas las aventuras que, tuvimos nuestros primero años aquí- cuando termine Harry, ron y hermaione se rieron con migo, me voltee hacia mi familia de vampiros quienes aun no entendían el chiste, asi que me decidí a contarles un poco- verán es que desde que entramos a la escuela no hemos tenido años muy tranquilos que se digan, pero algo nos mantiene ocupados- Harry asentía con la cabeza

Cierto, por ejemplo en nuestro primer año, nos enfrentamos por primera vez a…- cuando iba decir su nombre un temblor recorrió la espalda de ron, cosa que noto- el señor tenebroso, aun siendo unos niños, pero éramos los únicos que sabíamos donde estaba la piedra filosofal, aunque no sabíamos mucho sobre magia lo derrotamos gracias al amor de nuestra madre es por eso que el señor tenebroso, no podía ponernos una mano enzima- lo ultimo lo añadió orgulloso y solo atine a desordenarle más el cabello, me voltee así los demás y continúe el relato

En el segundo año, ginny se encontró algo así como el diario de en aquel entonces tom ri…-el apellido se quedo atorado en mi garganta- de donde provenía un recuerdo que uso la fuerza de ginny para tratar de volver a la vida, cuando nos dimos cuenta nos llevo a la cámara de los secretos, a decir verdad son pocos los que hemos estado allí, al llegar teníamos que salvar a ginny pues el recuerdo había casi agotado su fuerzas, mas sin embargo no todo fue fácil pues aunque se trataba de un recuerdo tenía un gran guardaespaldas- cuando note que nadie hablaba continúe- un basilisco, que por cierto ahora duerme con los peces- mis amigos se echaron a reír y yo con ellos- pues tal vez el señor tenebroso lo allá olvidado pero nosotros- añadí señalando a Harry y a mi- también hablamos parcel- los cullen tenían una cara de no haber entendido nada así que continúe- la lengua de las serpientes- al parecer no me creían así que haría algo mas, con mi varita en mis manos- serpensortia- una serpiente apareció frente a nosotros, los cullen ni se inmutaron pero hermaione subió las piernas al sillón, me dirigí hacia la serpiente y muchos murmullos y siseos salían de mi boca

Hola- me dirigí a ella

Hola- me contesto, se quedo mirando alrededor y al llegar ala persona que estaba a mi lado se tenso, alargue mi mano con intensiones de acariciarla

No te are daño- me acerque hacia ella y ella hacia mí, coloque mi mano en su cabeza, pero una risita sofocada de Harry me sobresalto un poco y a la serpiente también

No entiendo como entienden estas cosas lo que hablan- me voltee hacia ron y lo fulmine con la mirada, un siseo de amenaza salió de la boca de mi amiga serpiente, me voltee hacia ella que trataba de llamar mi atención

Puedo morderlo- sonreí y negué- pero…-empezó a replicar y Harry ya no se esforzó por ocultar su risa y una estruendosa carcajada lo delato, así que la desvanecí y me dirigí hacia Harry

Porque no me ayudaste- continuaba hablando en parcel y el sonrió con suficiencia

Tu lo querías mostrar tu culpa- me respondió de igual manera y yo negué entre divertida entre irritada, continuamos hablando un rato mas hasta que un bostezo salió de mi boca, me disculpe y me dirigí a dormir cuando llegue a mi habitación pude notar caras no muy amigables, pero no les preste la menor atención hace que me dirigí a mi cama y me recosté para poco a poco entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo ya que mañana empezaba mi tortura, en pocas palabras a mi primera hora de clases con snape.

**Nota**

**Hola a todas mis lectoras gracias por su apoyo con mis dos primeras historias pero tendrán que disculparme últimamente e tenido un pequeño bloqueo **

**Edward: si claro pequeño**

**Itzel: pues es pequeño, ya que yo no tengo una mente infinita como tu**

**Bella: cierto no hay que presionarla**

**Itzel: tu si me comprendes (con lagrimas en los ojos)**

**Alice: no me gusta**

**Itzel: que tienen todos los cullen contra mi historia**

**Alice: no! La amo gracias por ponerme con mi jazz, pero me refiero a los uniformes y peor a un no hay tiendas cerca como te atreves a no poner una tienda cerca**

**Bella, itzel y Edward: nunca cambiaras**

**Itzel: no te preocupes falta poco para su primera visita homsglede(creo que así se escribe)**

**Alice: si! (dando saltitos)**

**Itzel: bueno si ya no tiene mas criticas o comentarios **

**Edward: yo tengo uno**

**Itzel: cual (fulminándolo con la mirada)**

**Edward: no ninguno (pasándose una mano por el cabello)**

**Itzel: de acuerdo, entonces adiós a todas mis queridas lectoras y por ahí uno que otro lector, me despido**

**Edward: nos estas olvidando**

**Itzel: no hagas que te cambie por Jacob, tal vez les agrade mas a mis lectoras**

**Edward: ya, ya pues, pero aun así son nuestras lectoras**

**Itzel: si, si como digas, bueno me despido espero actualizar pronto**

**(Después de que la autora fantaseara con estar hablando con los personajes se despide bella-potter-cullen1021, besos…)**


	14. Chapter 13 El pricipe meztizo

Cap. 13

Me levante lo más temprano que pude, cuando abrí los ojos note que había sido la primera de mis compañeras en levantarme, así que aproveche para relajarme en la ducha cuando Salí Hermione estaba de pie al lado de su cama platicando con Alice como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, me sorprendí pues Alice no debería estar aquí más sin embargo al ser demasiado rápida como para pasar como un simple borrón no tendría problema al pasar inadvertida para poder entrar a la casa de Griffyndor, cuando Salí del baño ambas se giraron en mi dirección y me sonrieron

Buenos días bella- me dijeron al mismo tiempo

Buenos días chicas- camine hacia mi cama y coloque mi piyama en mi baúl cuando lo cerré me voltee hacia las chicas que ahora eran acompañadas por un muy sonriente Ginny – hola Ginny- se volteo para verme y sonrió a un mas

Ola bella- deje que las chicas se alistaran cuando Salí a los pocos segundos Alice me hacía compañía ya vestida con su túnica negra ahora modificada como la mía y la de mis amigas pues las de las demás estudiantes quedaban holgadas mientras que las nuestras se pegaban a cuerpo pero no de una manera exagerada si no que se ajustaban de la manera justa en los lugares exactos, camine hacia la sala común que ahora se mantenía en completo silencio, cuando las demás bajaron se sentaron en el sillón mientras que yo miraba impaciente las escaleras de los chicos, cuando las actividades entre los alumnos empezaron yo me impacientaba mas ya que no quería llegar tarde a mi primera clase el primer día de clases y mucho menos con snape, haci que decidí llamar a los chicos aunque usara un tono de voz normal por lo menos dos me escucharían

Edward, emmet- en menos de dos segundos estaban al pie de la escalera

No se cómo lo haces pero ni con todos los medios del mundo pudimos despertarlos- declaro emmet con voz derrotada, nege con la cabeza y sonreí

Años de práctica- sus carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, alce mi vista y sonreí en dirección de ambos, Edward se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios correspondí casi de inmediato

Aunque me cueste decirlo emmet tiene razón, es imposible despertarlos, no se como lo logras- mostre una sonrisa de suficiencia y me voltee en dirección a las chicas

Chicas- herms y Ginny sonrieron y se adelantaron a mi lado – listas- sonrieron de forma malévola y yo junto con ellas, tome sus manos entre las mías y Las arrastre en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos, cuando llegamos a la puerta, toque tres veces pero sin respuesta alguna así que me abrí paso dentro del dormitorio, en la cama se encontraba atravesado Harry y en la cama del lado derecho un ron echo bolita, me acerque a ron y mire a Ginny que en sus manos traía un recipiente con agua fría alargue mis manos en su dirección y ella me lo tendió sin dudar, conté hasta tres mentalmente y vacíe el contenido en la cara de ron y quien de inmediato abrió los ojos, y se incorporó de golpe mientras que yo me escondía bajo su cama mientras las chicas hacían lo propio en la cama de Harry, cuando ron miro la hora se levantó y levanto a Harry quien de inmediato se incorporó al ver la hora, y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del baño, las chicas y yo salimos de nuestros escondites de la forma más callada posible y caminamos hacia la puerta, cuando estuvimos fuera soltamos unas risitas, bajamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia la sala común, cuando llegamos los vampiros nos veían como si fuéramos lo más interesante del mundo, las tres ignoramos su mirada y nos dirigimos hacia el sofá y nos tumbamos en él, los demás se sentaron a nuestro lado Edward en el brazo del sofá a mi lado para luego preguntar

Como lo hacen?- después de eso ya no pudimos contenernos y soltamos las carcajadas y poco después todos nuestros acompañantes reían con nosotros, después de unos minutos bajaron los chicos, completamente arreglados aunque el cabello azabache de Harry no estaba ni un poco acomodado como siempre, le sonreí a mi hermano y el me devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato camine hacia él y le bese la mejilla

Buenos días- susurro y yo sonreí, pero luego fruncí el ceño y lo golpe en la nuca- porque ha sido eso!- me grito

Por hacer que casi lleguemos tarde!- le grite de igual manera iba a replicar pero ante mis palabras no pudo objetar nada- bien como ya se han levantado ambos- dije mirando a ron quien de inmediato se escondió tras el sofá, ante esto yo suspire- es hora de ir a desayunar- de repente el cabello naranja de ron se mostró por detrás del sofá- pero será lo más rápido posible ya que vamos tarde así que tomen sus cosas y vámonos- cuando todos hicieron lo que pedí sonreí satisfecha pero luego suspire, me encamine al espejo más cercano y me pare frente a él, mi cabello azabache estaba suelto y caía en ondas más abajo que mi cintura , mis ojos esmeraldas estaban serenos y en paz después de una rápida mirada a mí misma suspire y cambie mi apariencia, mi cabello se tornó del mismo pelirrojo que mi madre y caía en suaves ondas hasta mi cintura mis rasgos cambiaron un poco y como mis labios ahora encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, cuando acabe me voltee hacia los demás, los vampiros me miraban de distintas maneras, Alice sonriendo, emmet sonriendo y Edward semi sonriendo, pero sus ojos tenían claramente una pregunta gravada

Cuando estoy con snape es mejor parecerse a mi madre es imposible que me alce la voz con esta apariencia- Harry asintió en respuesta y se acercó a mi cuando tomo mi mano su apariencia cambio su cabello se tornó más claro pero sus ojos no cambiaron ante esto escuche un jadeo de sorpresa proveniente de Alice- y hacemos esto porque el inmenso parecido entre Harry y mi papa es enorme y digamos que snape odiaba a papa – solté una risita y mi mellizo me acompaño, cuando aclare esto todos asintieron por lo que me encamine hacia la salida pero Harry me lo impidió

Bella y tu pulsera- me voltee hacia él y vi que tenía la manga de mi muñeca levantada dejando ver parte de mi brazo y tenía razón en ella faltaba mi pulsera, solté su mano y subí corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegue a mi habitación comencé a buscar entre mis cosas hasta que la halle la pulsera que mi padre le dio a mi madre el día de nuestro cumpleaños número 1 , la pulsera era simple a la vista pero tenía un encantamiento que la unía a otra que tenía Harry además cambiaba de forma, me la coloque en la muñeca observando el escudo de la escuela que luego desapareció mostrando ahora el escudo de Griffyndor en dorado con piedras rojas luego mostraba una imagen de toda mi familia junta el día de nuestro primer cumpleaños y luego una inscripción que decía _"POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES Y ALMAS, MIS PEQUEÑOS HIJOS LOS AMAMOS MAS QUE A NUESTRA VIDA" _y luego nuestras iniciales "_i.m.p.e" & "h.j.p.e", _suspire cuando mostro de nuevo el escudo de la escuela y me dispuse a bajar pero cuando me di vuelta choque con algo duro, gracias al golpe casi me caigo pero unos fuertes brazos me atraparon justo a tiempo, levante mi cabeza y sonreí al ver la cara de mi vampiro favorito, mi amado Edward el me devolvió la sonrisa y añadió en voz baja

Vine porque, nos empezamos a preocupar pues tardabas demasiado- asentí y luego recordé algo

¡ por merlín!- bote entre sus brazos pero el no se movio me safe de su abrazo y lo mire a los ojos aterrada- llegamos tarde a clase- no parecio comprender, pues seguía sin moverse y luego sonrio lo mire sin entender

Podemos llegar a tiempo- no tuve tiempo de replicar pues me tomo en brazos y me coloco en su espalda- agárrate muy fuerte y cierra los ojos, los demás ya se fueron- hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar y pronto sentí el aire a mi alrededor durante unos segundos luego paro, sentí como se deshacía de mi agarre sin problema y me acunaba en sus brazos- llegamos con tiempo- me susurro en el oído, abrí los ojos y me encontré rodeada de todos mis amigos, Harry sonrió entre divertido y molesto pues sabía que lo apure y yo fui la causante del retraso por lo que le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, pero de repente una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y hizo que todos mis amigos se tensaran de inmediato

Veo que han empezado mal el año o no- suspire, ese tonito era tan desesperante me voltee para encararlo y ahí estaba el hombre que tantas veces nos había hecho la vida imposible hasta que aprendí la metamorfosis mágica, su cabello negro carbón se veía grasiento y sin vida a los lados de su cabeza y su seño estaba fruncido pero al momento que me vio este se relajó, casi me pude imaginar una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, sonreí un gesto que según muchas personas me habían dicho herede de ella, un suspiro salió de la boca del profesor – pero lo dejare pasar por ser el primer día- todos incluso yo volvimos a respirar pues la mayoría sabíamos que un castigo de snape era lo peor que te podía haber pasado en tu primer día , nos adentramos en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras y un gemido salió de mis labios, compartíamos clase con los Slytering y pronto el de mis compañeros se hizo presente, pero aun con eso nos adentramos en el aula me senté en la mesa del frente y pronto mi novio y mi hermano se sentaron con migo, mientras que emmet se dirigía a una mesa mas allá seguí la dirección en la que se dirigía y me topé con Rosalie y justo a su lado en estúpido de malfoy , cerré los ojos frustrada seguro ya andaba tras Rosalie, pero luego sonreí me encantaría ver como emmet le rompe el cuello de un solo golpe por andar tras su esposa, dirigí mi vista de nuevo en esa dirección y reí emmet encaraba a malfoy y el trataba de defenderse pero finalmente perdió y se levantó con lo poco de orgullo que seguro le quedaba, después de ese incidente, la clase paso normal y pronto me hallaba fuera esperando a herms que se había tardado demasiado, cuando salió nos emcaminamos a los jardines

Bueno- dije yo- tenemos periodo libre que hacemos- herms y los vampiros se miraron entre si

Nosotros no tenemos periodo libre- dijo Hermione y la mire sin entender – hemos tomado pociones- asentí y me dirigí a mi novio

Me gustaría probar pero si tu no vas yo…- lo calle y le sonreí

Tranquilo yo me quedo con esto dos- dije señalando a Harry y ron- para que no se metan en problemas- el asintió y me tomo de la cintura

Cuídate- me beso y se alejó con los demás, me voltee hacia mis acompañantes

¿Que hacemos?- pregunte yo mientras tomaba un libro de mi maletín

Que tal si vamos a ver a los alumnos de primero- Harry asintió febril mientras yo me encogía de hombros y los seguía al pasillo principal cuando llegamos estaba solo por lo que me senté en uno de los espacio que daban al jardín y comencé a leer, poco a poco el pasillo se fue llenando mientras la mientras la profesora Mc'gonaggal trataba de indicar correctamente a todos los alumnos mientras que mi hermano y mi amigo veían la escena divertido pero el grito de la profesora saco de mi lectura

Potter- instantáneamente levante la vista para ver que se dirigía hacia Harry, me les quede viendo como le decía algo la profesora a Harry y luego señalaba a ron y posterior mente a mí el asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los siguiéramos, guarde mi libro, cuando me acerque lo suficiente a ellos tome sus hombros

¡Espérenme!- grite ambos se voltearon y me miraron- a donde vamos- ron se encogio de hombros y mire a Harry

A pociones, tenemos que tomar el curso si queremos ser aurore- lo mire sin entender y fruncí el seño

Harry necesitamos un exelente en nuestro timo- el negó con la cabeza

Cuando snape daba pociones, ahora no- tomo mi muñeca y literalmente me arrastro hasta que ron comenzó a quejarse

O vamos Harry no quiero tomar pociones, hay pruebas del equipo y debo practicar- rodé los ojos está bien que le guste en juego incluso a mí me gustaba pero no era para tanto, ni Harry ni yo le asíamos caso, cuando llegamos el profesor slogurm estaba dando una explicación breve de lo que eran las pociones que tenían enfrente de los estudiantes

Profesor podemos pasar- dijo Harry rápidamente el profesor paro de hablar y se volteo en nuestra dirección

Vaya muchacho me tenías preocupado pasa, veo que vienes acompañado- mi hermano asintió y se volteo hacia ron

Ronald weasly señor, pero yo no debería estar aquí de echo soy un asco en pociones una amenaza asi que mejor me voy- cuando se dirigía a la puerta Harry y yo la tapamos el paso

Tonterías muchacho, te educaremos, cualquier amigo de Harry es amigo mío, y tu jovencita- me voltee hacia el profesor y le sonreí cambie mi apariencia – wooo una metamórfaga

Así es señor, perdón señor no me e presentado, Isabela Potter- los ojos del profesor se abrieron como platos

Vaya al fin tengo el placer de conocerla, pero ese no es el asunto vamos saquen sus libros- los tres nos miramos y Harry hablo

Señor aun no tenemos libros- el profesor volvió su atención a nosotros

A no importa tómenlos del armario- los tres asentimos y caminamos al armario, ron hiba a abrir pero lo quite de un empujon, abri la pequeña puerta y comenze a buscar los libros pero solo había dos, uno estaba en perfectas condiciones y otro se encontraba demasiado maltratado, suspire seguro los chicos se pelearían por el que estaba bien por lo que me aparte, y tuve razón cuando me aparte y se dieron cuenta de que solo había dos libros comenzó la pelea que por cierto gano ron

Harry tendremos que compartir libro- dije, el asintió y me lo tendió lo tome y me dirigí al grupo cuando llegue me situé justo al lado de mi novio y a mi lado se puso Harry

Profesor a un no nos a dicho que hay en esa- dijo una chica de nuestra casa, me fije en el tubito que estaba atrás del profesor

Esta jóvenes es una poción sumamente especial, poderosa sin duda pero desastrosa si no la hacen bien, su nombre feliz felicis más conocida como…- no pudo terminar porque mi amiga lo interrumpió

Suerte liquida- dijo medio perdida Hermione

A si es señorita granger, suerte liquida y eso es lo que les ofrezco a todos hoy un frasco de suerte liquida al estudiante que pueda hacer una muestra presentable de filtro de muertos en vida, la receta está en la pág. 10 de su libro, solo les advierto solo un estudiante ha logrado hacerlo correctamente- todos asentimos y el prosiguió- suerte a todos- caminamos a nuestras mesas de trabajo Harry y yo haríamos equipo tome el libro y lo coloque en la mesa, lo abrí y justo en la primera pág. En letras negras y gruesas decía el nombre del propietario: **este libro es propiedad del príncipe mestizo.**


	15. Chapter 15 CEDRIC?

**Bella pov**

Después de unos segundos el nombre del propietario daba vueltas en mi cabeza como si de un tabú se tratase, cuando Salí de mi ensoñación, comencé a hojear el libro hasta la pagina indicada, pero conforme iba avanzando las paginas mas curiosidad tenia sobre este libro, en algunas paginas las instrucciones venían tachadas, pero justo debajo se encontraban otras escritas con la misma caligrafía que el nombre del propietario, cuando llegue ala pagina no solo una estaba tachada si no todas, Harry cuando noto esto arrebato el libro de mis manos y comenzó a leer rápidamente busco los ingredientes y se dispuso a hacer la poción cuando mire a mi alrededor todos trataban de cortar un grano de sopoforo sin mucho éxito y cuando voltee hacia lo que hacia Harry vi que lo aplastaba y como este liberaba su jugo, ahí caí en cuenta las instrucciones de este libro estaban tachadas porque estaba mal y quien sea quien las haya tachado era el estudiante del que el profesor hablaba, cuando comprendí me dispuse a ayudar a Harry con la poción entre los dos acabamos rápido por lo que me senté en el taburete de mi mesa y justo a mi lado se sentó Harry, alce la vista y pude notar como fuimos los primeros que acabaron y como todos tenían problemas con la elaboración, camine en dirección a los vampiros y les explique que debían buscar, cuando lo localizaron les explique los primeros paso pero después el profesor llamo nuestra atención

Tiempo- los que seguían con la poción la dejaron inmediatamente- supongo que nadie acabo- murmuro el profesor viendo a todos los alumnos del aula, pero Harry levanto la mano y corrí a su lado

Nosotros si profesor- dije con seguridad pues estaba segura de que la poción estaba bien, el profesor nos miro a ambos y sonrió sorprendido, comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, cuando llego me aparte y le deje el camino libre, se acerco a caldero y soltó algo dentro de el me acerque para ver que era, una pequeña hoja de árbol se desasía dentro de la poción

Impresionante- murmuro el profesor a mi lado- la poción es perfecta- dijo un poco mas alto para que todos escucharan – tenemos un gran equipo aquí- dijo volteando a vernos , se acerco a su escritorio y tomo dos ampolletas de este- tomen, mucha felicidades- alargue mi mano para tomar la ampolleta y el la retiro- úsenla bien- murmuro, Harry y yo asentimos y tomamos nuestro premio, estaba segura el libro y la poción serian de mucha ayuda, cuando salimos de clase nos topamos con flincht Y todos lo que lo conocíamos suspiramos

Potter- ambos volteamos en su dirección- el director quiere hablar con ustedes- mi hermano y yo asentimos viendo como el cuidador se alejaba

Supongo que nos tenemos que ir- murmure sin ganas- que acaso dumbeldore no puede dejar pasar un año sin hablar con nosotros- dije enojada

Supongo que no- dijo Harry tomando mi mano entre las suyas- bueno nos vamos- comenzó a jalar de mi pero me resistí

Adiós- dije y me despedí con la mano, deje de forcejear para que mi querido hermano (nótese el sarcasmo) me arrastrara sin problemas hasta la oficina del director, cuando nos dispusimos a tocar un suave "adelante", abrimos la puerta para ver a dumbeldore observando algo por la ventana cuando lo vi así tan pacifico me hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido hacia unos días me estremecí de pies ala cabeza solo de pensarlo, Harry lo noto t apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo

Profesor quería vernos- dijo Harry volviendo su atención a nuestro director

Así es pasen, por favor- ambos hicimos lo que nos pidió y nos adentramos en la oficina-señorita Isabella un gusto tenerla de vuelta- su sonrisa no se hizo esperar y yo solté la mano de Harry

Le he dicho mil veces que no me diga Isabella- dije enojada pero se me paso luego, le sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo- lo extrañe, padrino- murmure cuando sus brazos me recibieron, beso mi coronilla y se separo

Me entere de que conocías con anterioridad a los nuevos estudiantes de su año o no- asentí y el sonrió- te digo que te escondas por tu seguridad y tu vas y te topas con una clan de 7 vampiros en un diminuto pueblo como aquel, solo a ti te pudo pasar- dijo divertido, asentí y me aleje de el

Que quiere que le diga soy un imán para los problemas- el asintió con esa sonrisa suya tan característica de el, volvió su atención a Harry y le indico que se acercara el como buen alumno lo hizo y se paro a mi lado

También me entere que son los mejores en su clase de pociones- ambos asentimos apenados

El profesor slogurm sobre valora nuestras habilidades- murmure

Y díganme les gustan sus clases- dijo mirándonos tras su gafas de media luna

Si, señor- dijimos al mismo tiempo, me voltee hacia mi hermano y le sonreí muy a menudo nos pasa esto

Me alegro pero los he llamado para un asunto de mucha mas importancia- dijo alejándose a un recipiente lejos de nosotros- esto niños es un pensadero- yo asentí había leído sobre el había muy pocos en el mundo y eran muy especiales, se alejo del recipiente hasta un estante donde había muchas botellitas de cristal- y estos son recuerdos todos de una sola persona, en aquel tiempo llamado tom reídle- ambos asentimos y no acercamos, dumbeldore tomo en sus manos una botellita y no las mostro- este es un recuerdo muy singular, fue el día que lo conocí- lo extendió y Harry lo tomo con manos temblorosas lo destapo y camino hacia el pensadero con migo pisándole los talones, Harry dudo pero al final vertió el recuerdo en el pensadero, tome su mano y me concentre lo mas que pude para poder entrar en su mente, cuando estuvo echo el se acerco al pensadero y metió la cabeza pronto muchas imágenes comenzaron a formarse

Recuerdo

Tom a tenido problemas con otros niños, profesor- decía un mujer de cabellos cortos

No se preocupe howargts es una escuela muy especial- decía el viejo hombre detrás de la mujer, caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a una puerta, la mujer se alejo y el hombre se dispuso a entrar un pequeño niño miraba por la ventana- hola tom

Váyase- murmuro el pequeño de ojos azules y cabello negro-usted es doctor lo llamaron para que me examine

No tom, yo soy profesor- dijo el hombre entrando ala habitación

Miente- murmuro el pequeño

Claro que no, me han dicho que puedes hacer cosas que otros niños no pueden- dijo el hombre

Si- dijo el pequeño volteándose- puedo hacer que las cosas se muevan sin tocarlas, puedo lastimar a los demás si son malos con migo

Yo soy como tu tom, puedo hacer cosas que los demás no- el hombre se sentó en la pequeña cama de una plaza

Demuéstrelo- dijo el pequeño, el armario de la esquina se prendió en llamas pero parecía que ni siquiera se quemaba

Hay cosas en tu ropero que quieren salir tom- dijo el hombre, el pequeño se paro y abrió la puerta sin importarle las llamas, dentro había una pequeña cajita , el niño la tomo y cerro la puerta, las llamas del armario se apagaron y el armario estaba como si no le hubiese pasado nada, el niño camino con la caja en las manos y la puso en la cama, cuando la abrió saco un pequeño objeto plateado- los objetos no son tolerados en howargts- dijo el hombre con tono serio

No iré- dijo el niño

Howargts es un escuela, ahí te enseñaran a controlar y usar la magia- el hombre se dio vuelta rumbo ala puerta

También puedo hablar con las serpientes eso es normal- dijo el niño con la mirada perdida, el hombre lo miro sorprendido

Fin del recuerdo

Automáticamente solté la mano de Harry eso había sido demasiado, me sentía muy cansada mis piernas fallaron y me desplome pero los brazos de mi hermano me sostuvieron

Si- dije casi sin voz- solo que hace bastante que no uso la magia- el asintió y me ayudo a pararme, aunque aun me sentía cansada por lo que me voltee hacia dumbeldore- señor me siento un poco cansada, podría…- no me dejo terminar

Claro- camine despacio ala entrada no tentaría mi suerte, baje las escaleras cuando estaba por llegar al ultimo escalón me desplome y todo se volvió negro

**Edward pov**

Cuando vi a bella y a su hermano alejarse seguí a los demás hacia el comedor, cuando llegue varios estudiantes se me quedaron viendo como idiotas, los pensamientos en mi cabeza eran un murmullo de muchas voces trate de bloquearlas pero no pude

Ese es el novio de Isabella- pensó un chico me voltee a su dirección era un chico de la casa de slyttering, era rubio y tenia los ojos de un raro gris metálico, su pensamiento sonó tan lleno de celos que me hizo sonreír- estúpido, como pudo fijarse en el-pensó mirándome, le sonreí con suficiencia y el desvió la mirada

Edward- la voz como campanillas de mi hermana se escucho justo detrás de mí

Hola Alice- me voltee y le sonreí

Ho…- no termino con su saludo pues sus ojos se desenfocaron y se quedo quieta, me adentre en su mente para ver, era una visión de bella que bajaba las escaleras y que de pronto se ¡derrumbo- ve ahora!- grito Alice- si no llegas a tiempo puede herirse de gravedad- no le deje continuar Salí disparado a toda velocidad siguiendo el olor de bella, llegue justo cuando se desplomo y corrí para tomarla en mis brazos, la acune en mi pecho y suspire aliviado no había ocurrido nada, comencé a caminar hacia la enfermería pero pare en seco cuando bella comenzó a hablar en sueños

La torre de astronomía- murmuro parecía que quería ir ahí por lo que comencé a correr hacia la torre, llegue y me senté acune a bella en mi pecho y justo en ese momento una suave brisa despeino los cabellos de bella haciendo que mi garganta ardiese en llamas pero lo ignore y me dedique a mirar el rostro de mi ángel que sonreía en sueños, a pesar de que bella nos había mentido lo había echo por la seguridad de ella y de su hermano aunque extrañaría su cabello color caoba con reflejos rojizos y sus ojos chocolates, ella seguía siendo mi bella, mi ángel la razón de mi existir, su cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura caía en cascada terminando en suaves ondas y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados recordaba su color exactamente y como eran de expresivos, lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie hasta llegar a su frente moví un poco su flequillo dejando ver la marca en forma de rayo que había bajo este, gruñí por lo bajo quien sea que quiera dañarla lo pagaría muy caro, coloque el flequillo en su lugar y lleve mi mano a su mejilla de nuevo, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios y yo suspire, ya no habría mas sonrojos ante mi toque pues así era Bella Swan no Bella Potter, ya no habría mas caídas de las que tuviera que tomarla en mis brazos para que no callera ya no habría nada de la bella que yo conocí mas que ella misma, y solo había un pequeño detalle y ese era que ahora tenia un cuñado por el cual preocuparme la relación entre ellos era sumamente especial jamás había visto hermanos sin pelear ni mucho menos peleando y al instante sonriendo, pero ellos solo se tenían a si mismos, aunque ahora Harry también era parte de la familia, bella y Harry se complementaban simplemente de una manera perfecta ambos sonreían solo de ver al otro, ambos se preocupaban por el otro de la misma forma, bella se comenzó a remover en mis brazos y sus enormes ojos esmeralda se abrieron parpadeando confundida, al instante que su mirada se poso en mi sonrió

¿Donde estamos?- su voz sonó débil, yo le sonreí

En la torre de astronomía- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de un salto se encontraba en sus propios pies, camino hacia el barandal y miro alrededor, suspiro y me miro

Gracias- dijo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente la tome en mis brazos

¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte al borde de la histeria de la preocupación

Nada solo que desde hace mucho que no vengo aquí- levanto la vista- gracias por traerme- enterró la cabeza en mi pecho

Bella- susurre

Aquí fue donde conocí a cedric, donde nos hicimos amigos- suspiro y me miro- desde su muerte no había vuelto ha pisar este lugar pues una vez lo intente y sentí su presencia justo a mi lado así como ahora, era demasiado doloroso- dijo y suspiro de nuevo- lo extraño demasiado

Yo también te extraño- una voz se holló a nuestras espaldas, bella voto en mis brazos y se separo de mi para ver que o quien había hablado, cuando su vista se poso detrás de mi llevo sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa

Cedric- murmuro, me gire lentamente dudando de su salud mental y lo que vi me dejo pegado al suelo, un chico idéntico a mi solo que el era humano estaba vestido de blanco y tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos un extraño brillo lo rodeaba y sonreía tristemente- como…- la voz de bella se perdió en un susurro

Te estaba esperando, no podía irme sin asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo- bella comenzó a correr hacia los brazos del chico que la esperaban abiertos, ella se acurruco en el pecho del chico- bella- murmuro ella alzo la vista

Cedric te extraño mucho, porque te interpusiste, estaba preparada…- no termino pues un sollozo salió de sus labios

Shh, no importa me alegra haber sido yo y no tu o Harry- el chico la miraba con ternura- yo también te extrañe no sabes cuanto Bells- una sonrisa curvo los labios del chico

Que no importa estas muerto cedric por mi culpa- el chico frunció el seño

No es tu culpa y punto de acuerdo, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar viéndote destrozada sin poder salir de aquí y poder consolarte – la mirada del chico se entristeció y bella alzo el rostro

¿No puedes salir?- el chico negó y sonrió

Pero ahora que estas aquí me alegro- se volteo para verme- gracias por cuidarla por mi, de verdad- asentí dudoso de mi voz

¿Cedric, como es posible que estés aquí y que pueda tocarte?- el chico se encogió de hombros

Ni yo lo se pero me alegra poder verte aunque sea aquí- ella asintió y lo abrazo con mas fuerza

Me haces mucha falta- sonreí tristemente de verdad lo quería, me rompía mi muerto corazón verla así

Ya, de acuerdo que me voy a poner sentimental- bromeo el chico

Cedric- dijo mi ángel con tono de reproche- no seas bobo quieres, pero cuanto duraras aquí- pregunto temerosa

Hasta que tu me quiera a tu lado- dijo el con tono abatido

Siempre- dijo ella y después callo desmayada

A sido demasiado para ella- murmuro el chico- llévala a descansar- me miro y me sonrió- y cuídala con tu vida- asentí

No tienes ni que pedirlo- tome a bella en brazos y le sonreí

Por favor cuando despierte hazle saber que no fue un sueño- asentí- y por favor que le diga a Harry que quiero verlo – asentí de nuevo y el chico me sonrió- adiós- se volteo y se desvaneció, sin duda aquí me daba cuenta que todo era posible acababa de hablar con un fantasma emmet jamás me creerá

**Itzel: ola aquí un nuevo cap. mucho mas largo la verdad es que estaba inspirada pues me cortaron en internet y me la pase escribiendo espero que les halla gustado, jajá que les pareció cedric esta de vuelta y será de gran ayuda para bella capítulos mas adelante pero mejor me callo así que adiós…. **

**Post data: este es mi primer Edward pov si es que quieren que halla mas por favor avísenme, otra cosa ya casi llego a los 50 reviews y espero pronto llegar a los 100 así que comenten porfa. **


	16. Chapter 16 Mi hermana, Mi familia

Cap. 16

Edward pov.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa común con mi ángel en brazos, cuando llegue todos estaban en el centro de la sala de Griffyndor, Harry en cuanto noto a bella de un salto estaba frente a mí con los brazos extendidos

Dámela- pidió lo mire sin entender y sostuve mas fuerte a bella contra mi

Seguro para mí no es ningún problema- solo asintió por lo que coloque a bella en sus brazos, el peso de ella ni lo inmuto, seguía como si nada

La llevare a su habitación- todos asintieron y hermaionie y ron se levantaron

Vamos contigo- dijeron a uníoslo y se fueron de tras de Harry, todos los miembros de mi familia también se encontraba aquí

¿Qué paso?- Emmet se encontraba de lo mas ansioso, bella era la hermana pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida y aunque muy en el fondo se sentía celoso de Harry pues el puesto en el corazón de bella ya estaba ocupado y aunque no lo demostraba eso para nosotros era claro

Nada, solo se desmayo- el asintió un poco receloso

Sé que nos estas ocultando algo- Alice se sentó lado con aspecto preocupado

Bueno, tal vez no me la creas pero recuerdan el cuarto año de bella y Harry el chico que murió- todos asintieron

Cedric- dijo Alice que estaba con el seño fruncido-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Bueno, cuando tuviste la visión y llegue con ella murmuro medio dormida, la torre de astronomía así que me dirigí para allá, cuando llegamos a los pocos minutos bella se despertó y me agradeció llevarla para allá pues según ella no había podido ir ya que ella extrañaba mucho a su amigo, pues se escucho una voz a nuestras espaldas y bella comenzó a temblar como si reconociera la voz y resulta que era el chico- cuando termine todos me veían de lo más raro

Edward eso es imposible- asentí

Lose pero es lo que vi- todos asintieron un poco dudosos, como dudando de mi salud mental yo solo pude suspirar para escuchar la conversación que se encontraba justo en la habitación de bella

Harry pov.

Después de haber buscado a bella un buen rato decidí ir a la sala común a esperarla, cuando llegue todos ya estaban ahí me sete justo al lado de hermaionie y de ron quien platicaba muy animadamente con Emmet, la verdad ni siquiera había prestado atención ala conversación cuando de repente mi pecho se comprimió, de inmediato reconocí la sensación lo mismo me pasaba cuando a bella le ocurría algo estaba por salir cuando la puerta se abre y por ella entra Edward con bella en brazos me acerque a el de un salto con los brazos extendidos el me miro sin entender

Dámela- murmure ansioso, el, la sujeto más cerca de su pecho

Seguro, para mí no es ningún problema- asentí y coloco con cuidado a bella en mis brazos en el momento que estuvo en mis brazos me sentí en casa, completo de la manera que bella solo lograba que me sintiera

La llevare a su habitación- el asintió y camine a en dirección a las escaleras

Vamos contigo- dijeron hermaionie y ron siguiéndome, comencé a subir las escaleras hermaionie abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y bella cuando estábamos dentro me miro preocupada

Esta es su cama- murmuro señalando una cama justo del medio, comencé a caminar hacia la cama y coloque a bella lo mas delicadamente posible sobre ella- se ve muy débil- asentí en silencio mientras me sentaba en la cama de bella y tomaba su mano entre las mías

Al parecer le afecto no haber utilizado magia por bastante tiempo- murmure, mi voz sonó abatida y seca

Si, supongo que a de ser que se desacostumbro a la magia por tanto tiempo- asentí mientras acariciaba la cara en forma de corazón de mi hermana, levante su flequillo y mire con odio la cicatriz que tenia sobre su frente, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por la impotencia

Harry hermano que te pasa- me voltee hacia ron y trate de sonreír

Nada, es solo que me duele pesar que podría perder a la única familia que tengo por un descuido- ron asintió triste

Sí, pero no están solos- me voltee hacia hermaionie quien sonreía tristemente- me tiene a mí, a Dumbuldore, magconagal- ron asintió

A todos los weasly- asentí

Y ahora a los cullen- hermaionie ahora tenía una mano sobre mi hombro y otra sobre mis manos y la de bella - pase lo que pase no están solos- asentí un poco mejor y luego sentí un poco de presión sobre mi mano, me voltee hacia mi hermana que parecía querer recobrar el sentido pero algo me decía que ya estaba despierta por lo que sonreí

Tienes razón, pero alguien debería aprender que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas- una sonrisa curvo los labios rosados de mi hermana y abrió un ojo divertida- no es así bells- abrió el otro ojo y me miro con gesto de disculpa

Lo siento- susurro sin fuerza

Te encuentras bien- ella asintió y me medio sonrió

Un poco cansada- asentí mientras me inclinaba, delicadamente bese su frente y me aleje, ella ya estaba dormida de nuevo por lo que me levante y comencé a caminar hacia fuera

Lo mejor será dejarla descansar- dije sin voltear, pronto sentí pasos tras de mi

De acuerdo- murmuraron al mismo tiempo, cuando bajamos todos seguían allí casi en la misma posición de antes ala excepción que estaban volteando para nuestra dirección

¿Como esta?- pregunto la menudita, Alice según recordaba

Bien solo fue el cansancio- ella asintió y cerró los ojos frustrada

Por una razón no puedo verla- murmuro, pronto tuvo 7 miradas sobre ella

¿Qué no puedes ver a quien?- murmuro Edward

A bella- dicho esto de un salto Edward había desaparecido

¿Cómo que no la puedes ver?- pregunto hermaionie sentándose a su lado

Verán como ya sabrán algunos, vampiros poseemos algo asi como habilidades espéciale o dones- hubo una pausa y nosotros asentimos- bien, nosotros tenemos dones por lo menos 3 de nosotros- asentimos tratando de que continuara- Edward lee mentes o la mayoría ya que no puede con bella no contigo- dijo señalándome

Eso tiene explicación, si la habilidad de Edward es parecida a la legrimancia no puede leer mi mente porque yo practico la oclumancia que impide que la gente se adentre en mi cabeza, pero con bella no es necesario pues al parecer ella tiene un escudo irrompible que impide que lean su pensamientos por eso ella no practica la oclumancia- explique

Bueno eso es raro- murmuro Alice- bueno continuando, como Edward tiene esa habilidad, Jasper puede saber que sienten los demás y manipular sus emociones a su antojo- repentinamente me sentí muy triste y luego se fue- gracias por la demostración Jass, y por ultimo estoy yo, yo veo el futuro de las personas basado en sus decisiones y desde que bella se desmayo no he podido verla

Eso también tiene explicación- asintió y me indico continuar- como, modo de autodefensa cuando bella se siente desprotegida o algún sentimiento o sensación parecida el escudo se expande permitiendo que solo personas conocidas se le acerquen o con buenas intensiones, pero al momento que el escudo se expande ella desaparece del mapa ya sea ella o su aroma es como si no estuviera allí de no ser porque la estás viendo- todos asintieron y de repente todo se volvió negro…

**(Ya se máteme no había actualizado me habían castigado y no tenia compu ni internet, probare suerte pasare mi historia a las normales haber si así tengo más lectores si quieren que se quede donde esta díganme actualizare antes del jueves o si no el mismo jueves espero respuestas)**


	17. Chapter 17 NOCHE DE CHICAS?

Bella pov.

Me sentía agotada aun después de dormir lo bastante como para recuperar fuerzas pero había algo que me había obligado a despertar una intensa opresión en el pecho, con cuidado trate de moverme pero unos brazos fríos me lo impidieron

No lo hagas- voltee confundida hacia un costado de la cama- aun te vez débil- sonreí para tranquilizarlo

No es así me siento mejor- el negó y me empujo suavemente para recostarme- enserio déjame levantarme- puse carita de perrito mojado y su mirada seria se suavizo- Edward estoy bien- asegure, el asintió aun un poco dudoso y se aparto de mi lado para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, cuando lo logre un ardor intenso en mi marca me hizo gemir de dolor, mis rodillas se desplomaron mientras que con ambas manos sujetaba mi marca tratando de aliviar el dolor

BELLA- grito mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado- ¿Qué te ocurre?- sujetaba mis hombros tratando de separar mis manos de mi cara

La cicatriz- susurre- me arde- con dificultad me puse de pie y comencé a correr con el tras de mí, pero me pare de golpe en las escaleras imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi mente y pronto sentí una capa elástica rodearme y desconectarme del mundo y como una segunda capa está más dura me protegía de todo, a lo lejos podía escuchar un murmullo de voces, preocupadas y desesperadas pero entre todos había dos voces más desesperadas que otras

Bella- alcance a escuchar- bella hermanita despierta por favor- trate de hacerle caso a esa voz pero mi cuerpo no respondía

Bella amor, abre los ojos por favor- de nuevo mis intentos fallaron y poco a poco pude reconocer las imágenes que inundaban mi mente eran sobre los asesinatos de las personas que mas amábamos, hasta que una secuencia me dejo perpleja era Snape apuntando con su varita a Dumbuldore y pronto un rayo verde salió de esta, el cuerpo ahora sin vida de lo que fue mi profesor de toda la vida caía por la torre de astronomía, de golpe abrí los ojos eso era demasiado para mi, comencé a sollozar y unos brazos cálidos rodearon mi cintura

¿Qué ocurre?-trate de calmarme un poco para poder contestar

Harry, fue horrible vi cada una de las muertes de nuestros seré queridos, pero al final fue como una visión- un sollozo salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo- Dumbledore- no pude continuar al parecer comprendió pues empezó a temblar

No dejare que le haga daño a nadie más- murmuro con furia lo mire a los ojos- es una promesa- dijo mirándome, yo solo asentí mientras dejaba de sentir las lagrimas por mis mejillas

Harry, por favor no quiero que te pongas en peligro por ningún motivo de acuerdo- el asintió, iba a replicar pero lo corte- eres mi hermano y la única familia que me queda- coloque mis manos en sus mejilla obligándolo a mirarme- y no quiero perderte porque quieras ser héroe, de acuerdo- el asintió aun dudoso pero no dijo nada mas, con cuidado me puse de pie y me voltee hacia los demás- ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- pregunte sin ver nada real mente

Al parecer tu escudo es más fuerte de lo normal- murmuro Harry- ni siquiera yo o Edward lo pudimos atravesar por lo que trate de llamarte pero no respondías- asentí confusa así que esa era la voz que había oído

Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore- suspire y cerré los ojos – no me puedo fiar demasiado- el trió dorado asintió y suspiraron

Solo espero que no se venga algo grande como la ultima vez- asentí y pronto comencé a temblar de dolor

Pude haberlo evitado- murmure y pronto tuve la mirada severa de Harry sobre mi

No tienes la culpa- murmuro enojado

No pero aun así duele- solloce, asintió y me sonrió con tristeza, luego se acerco a mi y pellizco mi nariz

Es hora de dormir pues mañana es viernes e iremos a Hogsmeade, por lo que necesitamos descansar- asentí y junto alas chicas nos encaminamos hacia la habitación

Que sueño tengo- murmuro ginny- ¿ustedes no?

Crees que bella tenga sueño a dormido mas hoy que lo que seguro durmió en toda su estancia en forks- sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras ellas mordían su labio inferior reprimiendo una carcajada

Aunque me cueste admitirlo tienen razón- asentí pensativa- la preocupación no me dejaba dormir- murmure melodramática, comenzaron a reír y poco después me les uní yo- bueno chicas es hora de que me aliste- sonrieron y se pusieron delante de mi

Hace poco fue tu cumpleaños y te hemos comprado un regalito- sonreí y negué

Es que no puede haber alguien aparte de Harry que no me de regalos- ellas negaron y sonrieron, hermaionie saco de su baúl una pequeña cajita roja con un enorme moño dorado con plateado

Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron a coro, me tendieron la caja y con cuidado la abrí dentro había un pijama azul, de seda que llegaba como 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla a los costados tenía una ligera capa de encaje negro, mire la delicada pieza de encajes y seda entre mis manos y mire a mis amigas con los ojos como platos

Me voy a congelar- murmure, ellas sonrieron

No, de hecho tiene un pequeño encantamiento- hermaionie asentía orgullosa

Piensan en todo, no- ellas asintieron y yo sonreí

Toma- ginny tendía una caja igual a la anterior pero más pequeña, dentro había una bata de seda negra que llegaba hasta el tobillo junto con unas pantuflas azules con un moño negro, la bata tenía un pequeño escudo gravado en plateado

Es hermosa- susurre pasando mis dedos por encima del sello- gracias- abrace a ambas y me miraron cómplices

Póntela- negué rápidamente pero pronto pusieron un puchero digno de admiración

A de acuerdo- tome la pijama, la bata y las pantuflas y me encamine al baño, comencé a desvestirme, cuando me coloque la pijama me di un vistazo en el espejo, la diminuta prenda de ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo como un guante, mi cabello cambio de negro a rojo al igual que mis ojos, tome la bata y me la coloque rápidamente, me puse los zapatos y suspire para poder calmarme voltee de nuevo al espejo y mi cabello ya era negro de nuevo pero mis ojos eran violetas, suspire y volvieron a su color original, tome el pórtico de la puerta dudosa de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado, me llene de valor y gire la perilla para encontrarme con la habitación vacía- chicas, chicas donde se metieron- murmure para mi, suspire y comencé a avanzar en dirección a las escaleras, cuando llegue a la sala común me encontré con Ginny, Hermaionie, Alice e incluso Rosalie, todas estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, Alice vestía una bata morada con las cintas negras y unos zapatos iguales a los míos solo que negros con el moñito plateado y morado, rosalie traía una bata roja con las cintas negras y unos zapatos negros con el listón rojo, Ginny tenía puesta una bata rosa fucsia con los listones blancos y los mismos zapatos que todas a excepción que estos eran blancos con el moño rosa, Hermaionie tenía una bata blanca con las cintas doradas y los zapatos blancos con los moños dorados, todas la batas tenía un sello gravado, el de Ginny, Hermaionie Y yo era el de Griffyndor, mientras que el de Alice y rosalie el de sus respectivas casas por mi mente solo podía pasar que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrí…

**Que tramaran las chicas…**

**Se que no es muy bueno pero no tenía nada en mente perdón **


	18. Chapter 18 NOCHE DE CHICAS 2 PARTE

**Lo siento, últimamente he estado un poco cansada me están haciendo pruebas finales en mi escuela y es por eso que no actualizo de verdad, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han comentado mis historias y si se que puedo tener faltas de ortografía por lo que trato de mejorar y espero que de ahora en adelante eso cambie, de nuevo muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me siguen con mis historias y por sus comentarios de ayuda con mis errores gracias las adoro a todas y todos.**

**Este cap. Está dedicado a mis amigas pues últimamente ando muy sentimental con eso de que extraño novio Kevin de verdad que ellas me aguantan de todo mis llantos mis ataques todo gracias: **

**Margarita, flor, magdalena y Ana Karen pero tampoco voy a olvidar a mi hermano mayor esteban gracias de verdad a todas **

**Los personajes no son míos si no son de las grandiosas stephanie Meyer y j.k rowling **

Todas me miraban cómplice mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza

¿Ahora qué?- todas me miraron cómplices hasta rosalie tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Alice se acerco a mí con sus pasos danzantes y me sonrió

Noche de chicas- canturreo y comenzó a dar saltitos, la mire sin entender, ella suspiro feliz y tomo mi mano- pues hermaionie y ginny nos contaron de una sala que solo aparece si la necesitas y justo en estos momentos es urgente, rose y yo lo intentamos hace poco pero no funciono por lo que ellas comentaron que tu sabes donde queda- lo dijo todo sin respirar ni una sola vez y fulmine a las chicas con la mirada mientras ellas me miraban con una sonrisa

No se, además ustedes- señale a las vampiras- no duermen- ellas sonrieron, y voltearon a hermaionie

Bueno- comenzó clavando su vista en el suelo- hace poco fui…

A la biblioteca- dije yo- lo sabemos

Pues leí que puede ser que un mago vuelva humano a cualquier criatura mitológica por medio de un hechizo y una poción- asentí y suspire

Bueno chicas, vamos- todas asintieron y me siguieron rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, cuando llegamos al pasillo muchos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, Cedric riéndose junto a mí al pasar por los pasillos, Harry y ron peleando con Cedric porque acaparaba mucho de mi tiempo y los deje abandonado y yo justo detrás riendo ante la cara de horror de Cedric, no me di cuenta de que las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que una mano fría se poso en mi mejilla, voltee esperando ver a Alice pero me sorprendió ver a Rosalie que me miraba preocupada y sus ojos dorados parecían oro liquido en vez de la dura roca que yo observaba cada que me miraba

¿Qué te ocurre?- su voz sonó ansiosa y temblorosa- bella, yo e estado pensando mucho y quiero disculparme- la mire sin entender- veras antes te veía solo como una simple humana mas pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que significas para cada uno de los miembros de nuestra familia, cuando te dejamos Emmet ya no hacia bromas, Alice ya no iba de compras, Jasper ya no competía con Emmet por todo, a Esme no le veías casi nunca esa sonrisa tan maternal tan propia de ella, Carlisle casi no hablaba y trabajaba solo por inercia, Edward fue el peor se sentaba en su cuarto y no salía para nada dejo de tocar el piano y de escuchar música incluso dejo de leer parecía como si fuera un muerto en vida y aunque yo nunca lo acepte haberte dejado también me afecto no me preocupaba por nada mas que no fuera tu vida el daño que te habíamos hecho en especial yo y de verdad lo lamento perdón por no haberme dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para la familia de verdad pues perdonarme- las lagrimas inundaban mis mejillas y estaba segura que si rosalie pudiera llorar lo estaría asiendo en estos momentos, no hable pues sabía que no podría decir nada coherente por lo que me arroje a sus brazos al principio parecía sorprendida pero luego envolvió los brazos por mi cintura- gracias, bella o muchas gracias- asentí y la abrace con más fuerza los sollozos no paraban hasta que sentí como alguien más hacia círculos en mi espalda

Bella- Alice estaba a mi lado con su bello rostro totalmente diferente un suave tono rosa cubría sus mejillas y la palidez de su piel era compensada por un bello tono melocotón, su voz no sonaba tan cantarina pero aun así era bella, sus facciones habían cambiado muy poco y aun tenía el aspecto de un duende, cuando mire sus ojos me quede en shock donde había quedado el bello color dorado en su lugar había unos bellos ojos verdes muy brillantes- que te parece funciono- asentí y pronto solté unas risitas

Era imposible que no funcionara fue hermaionie la que lo hizo- murmure, voltee hacia rose y le sonreí- es tu turno- ella asintió y una hermosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro, me soltó y yo a ella , dirigió una mirada a Alice y a mí y suspiro comenzó a caminar hacia donde hermaionie la esperaba con una ampolleta en la mano, se la tendió y ella la tomo con un poco de duda, llevo la pequeña ampolleta a sus labios y bebió de ella- ¿Qué es lo que le dio de beber?- pregunte a Alice ella sonrió y un hermoso brillo apareció en sus ojos verdes

Sangre de dragón- la mire durante un minuto esperando que fuera un chiste pero jamás vi un grado de burla en su rostro

Es imposible, ¿Dónde la consiguió?- Alice bajo la mirada y paso algo que jamás creí posible sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa que contrarrestaba su pálida piel- Alice- medio grite- te has sonrojado, ¿qué ocurre?- ella levanto la vista y suspiro

Digamos que Emmet y Jasper la ayudaron, he de admitir que los dragones son más fuertes de lo que aparentan, a Emmet le fascino la oportunidad y jazz lo hizo por…- la calle con un dedo en sus labios

Quieres decir que Emmet y Jasper se enfrentaron a un dragón- ella asintió avergonzada- ¿Quién más?- ella suspiro

Puede que rose y yo ayudáramos un poco- la mire y ella volvió a suspirar- de acuerdo Edward también ayudo, jamás lo había visto correr más rápido- por un segundo los imagine a todos luchando con esas enormes bestias, la pequeña Alice, la delicada rose, el enorme Emmet que no se comparaba con ese monstro, Jasper con su andar cauteloso y por ultimo Edward sus cabellos alborotados a causa de la carrera que el enorme dragón lo obligo a dar me estremecí de solo pensarlo, fulimine a alice con la mirada

¡ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN ALICE CULLE, CUANDO SE VUELVAN A ENFRENTAR A UN DRAGON O CULQUIER COSA QUE NO TENGAN CONOCIMIENTOS SOBRE ELLAS SE LA VERAN CON MIGO DE ACUERDO!- ella asintió y yo suspire- entiende son muy peligrosos incluso para ustedes- murmure, pronto sentí unos bracitos ahora cálidos rodear me cintura

Lo siento- asentí y respire para calmarme, pronto escuche un grito de alegría voltee rápidamente y rosalie daba saltitos abrasando a hermaionie

Gracias, gracias- rose la soltó y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, mire asombrada al contrario de Alice rose no cambio en nada seguía igual de hermosa pero sus ojos ahora eran de un hermoso color azul cielo y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Alice me soltó y comenzó a dar saltitos

Ahora sí que empiece la noche- hermaionie se acerco y tomo mi mano, yo asentí y me puse de pie

Necesito un lugar al que nadie mas pueda entrar, donde podamos platicar sin interrupciones y poder estar tranquilas – cerré los ojos recordando la gran puerta, cuando los abrí frente a mí la enorme puerta se encontraba abierta sonreí y comencé a caminar, cuando entre todo era diferente casi parecía una sala de estar rápidamente tome asiento en un pequeño cojín y tome mi varita apunte a la mesa y pronto aparecieron muchos platos diferentes de comida y bebidas- vamos chicas tomen asiento- Alice y rose fueron las que comenzaron a comer primero

No recordaba que la comida humana supiera tan bien- comenzamos a reír, la noche paso entre risas, llantos, suspiros y uno que otro secreto no supe cuando me quede dormida hasta que unos fríos brazos me levantaron y pronto ya no sentí nada solo la oscuridad del sueño en el que ahora me encontraba.

**Espero que les guste, se que tal vez no es muy bueno pero va para mis queridas amigas que siempre han estado ahí para mí no importa lo cabezota que llegue a ser sé que puedo contar con ustedes y ustedes conmigo gracias.**

**Atte: bella-potter-cullen1021(itzel) =))**


	19. Chapter 19 CELOS?

**Se que muchos se preguntaran si es para siempre eso de que las chicas ahora son humanas y eso es un no la poción no dura masque unas cuantas horas, gracias de nuevo a todas mis lectoras….**

**Los personajes no son mío,si no de las grandiosas sthefanie meyer y j.k rowilng **

Cáp. 19

Me encontraba extrañamente cómoda en mi cama como para despertar pero lo siguiente no duraría mucho tiempo, mi cama se agito ante la presencia de alguien mas sobre ella, abrí los ojos sorprendida, para encontrarme solo con mi querida amiga alice botando sobre mi cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Bella- su tono de voz hizo que tuviera que tapar mis oídos, me levante de golpe y pronto caí en cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme si no ropa común y corriente, llevaba unos simples jeans color negro una polera morada de manga larga y una chaqueta de mezclilla tomo mis manos entre las suyas que tenían unos delicados guantes morados – vamos, que ya es tarde y aun no estas lista- de un tirón de encontraba en el suelo frió de pie sobre mis zapatos negros, me di cuenta de que aun llevaba la pijama de la noche anterior y pronto sentí un inmenso ardor en el cabello- bella, tu cabello esta rojo y tus ojos violetas – respire hondo para calmarme y al parecer funciono pues la expresión confundida de Alice había desaparecido y de nuevo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro- ahora cuando te avergüenzas es mas gracioso

Me alegra ser tu bufón personal- murmure y me encamine al baño un poco enojada

Tu ropa ya esta lista bella, te esperamos abajo- solté un bufido de resignación, doblado cuidadosamente justo en el fregadero se encontraba todo un cambio completo de ropa que jamas había visto, tome los jeans azul claro entubados me los coloque, tome la polera azul obscura y me la puse, cuanto termine me coloque el par de botas blancas que se encontraba debajo del mueble, me puse los guantes blancos y la chamarra blanca, cuando termine me hice una coleta, di un vistazo al espejo y Salí del baño. Comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba las risitas tontas de varias chicas que aun no salían de sus dormitorios, seguí con mi camino cuando me percate de que una puerta se encontraba abierta y sin querer escuche un poco de la conversación que se desarrollaba

Te digo son los chicos mas guapos de toda la escuela- una voz bastante chillona y algo nasal trataba de dar sentido a su comentario haciendo que su voz sonara extrañamente rara y mal- haz visto al tal edward cullen, es exactamente igual a cedric de hufflepuff, yo creo que potter solo esta con el por que se parece- ante esto ultimo mi corazón comenzó a latir a tal punto que parecía que se saldría de mi pecho pero de de vergüenza si no de rabia, soltaron a unas risitas

Cierto, ya te digo estoy dispuesta a quitarle un peso de encima al chico edward es decir el otro no esta mal pero competir contra esa chica rubia es como suicidarse- comenzaron a reírse y pronto sentí sus pasos acercarse a la puerta pero no me moví,la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella aparecieron dos chicas una de cabello negro corto y de ojos cafés mientras la otra tenia el cabello café claro y los ojos azules, se quedaron quietas durante un segundo evaluando mi expresión, las fulmine con la mirada y ellas se estremecieron

Hola- murmuraron ambas mientras yo me encargaba de mandarles dagas por la mirada

Miren se los diré una sola vez, se acercan a alguno de los culle o hale y no me detendré no me importaría usar un pequeño hechizo en su contra, pues si no lo saben soy la mejor en hechizos de ataque- ellas asintieron y comenzaron a correr mientras yo la seguía a mi paso claramente no para hacerles nada solo para llegar ala sala común, cuando baje alice se sujetaba los costados reprimiendo una carcajada, emmet estaba en el piso rodando por las risa, edward se encontraba sonriendo, Rosalíe fulminaba alas mismas chicas que yo había enfrentado segundos antes y jasper mordía su labio inferior tratando de no reírse, cuando llegue hasta abajo edward se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios

Te vez adorable cuando estas celosa- lo mire y lo fulmine con la mirada- aunque ese rojo no te queda mucho menos el gris mentalito en los ojos- todo el enojo se esfumo y sentí como mi cabello y ojos volvían a la normalidad- ahora si estas hermosa- me beso en los labios y yo correspondí gustosa

Tramposo- murmure- no es justo que utilices tu encanto para que se me pase el enojo- hice un puchero estilo potter y pronto sus ojos se convirtieron en oro liquido

No es posible- me voltee hacia alice y la mire sin entender- tu puchero es mejor que el mió- si tono de voz me hizo reír, y ella me miro ceñuda mientras sacaba la lengua

Es adorable- me susurro edward al oído, me giro y beso de nuevo mis labios

He, esta bien acepto que salgan pero no e gusta que beses a mi hermanita frente a mi- le saque la lengua y harry correspondió al gesto de igual forma

Madura harry- sonrió y dos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas – que yo me quedo callada cuando las chicas te besan- un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajo la mirada- harry era broma- alzo la vista y me miro con reproche

Vaya bromita- susurro pero aun así lo oí le saque la lengua y le di la espalda

Bueno quien esta listo para visitar hogsmeade- alice se paro de un salto y me sonrio Por su puesto- tomo mis manos y me guió hasta la salida- esto va a ser genial Se que no es muy largo pero estaba presionada pues mi mama estaba justo conmigo y me quería quitar la computadora Perdón Por favor no me suiciden sí es que lo repito es estado un poco deprimida con todo el asunto con mi novio y de verdad lo lamento de nuevo gracias hermano mi querido hermano mayor Esteban, mi hermana melliza Isabel y mis amigas las amo a todas gracias por aguantarme mientras lloro y cuando no te dejo dormir gracias isa te adoro hermana… Comentarios? 


	20. Chapter 20 HOSMEDAGE

**Si verdad mis hermanos son los mejores los adoro a ambos, Isabel es mi hermana melliza somos idéntica de no ser por el color de piel, cabello y ojos, su piel es pálida y la mía igual aunque un poco más la de ella, su cabello es café claro y el mío es negro, sus ojos son azules y yo tengo una extraña mescla entre los ojos de ella y los de mi hermano él los tiene verdes por lo que los míos son como verde azulado, ambas nacimos el 21 de octubre y contamos con 14 años, faltan dos largas semanas para nuestros 15, no puedo esperar, bueno ahora la historia**

Cap. 20

Hosmedage

Cuando íbamos a salir Alice corrió en dirección a los arbustos de donde saco un pequeño bolso negro y me lo tendió

Vi que se te olvidaría por lo que tome la libertad de tomarlo- asentí y lo tome, en el momento que pose mi pie en la fría nieve un gélido aire alboroto mi cabello en instintivamente comencé a frotar mis brazos para crear calor, unos suaves brazos me envolvieron la cintura y gire mi cabeza al observar a Harry abrazándome- gracias pero no ayuda mucho- el sonrió y asintió

No soy un horno bella, no pidas milagros- mi mente rápidamente viajo a forks donde mi mejor amigo licántropo se encontraba, ¿Cómo estará?, jamás me había dicho nada pero era fácil adivinar cuando toda la vida has estudiado sobre ello, suspire y me abrace más fuerte a Harry- ¿Qué ocurre?- murmuro en mi oído

Nada, es solo que e recordado algo- respondí y levante la vista que rápidamente se me nublo a causa de las lagrimas

Bella- susurraron 7 voces al unísono en mi espalda

Estoy bien es solo, que bueno he recordado a un amigo de forks- murmure y sentí los brazos a mi alrededor apretarse mas

¿Quién?- sonreí tristemente y me acurruque en su pecho

Jacob black- sonreí remarcando el apellido

Black- murmuraron 3 voces

Sí, pero tranquilos pude que haya similitudes pero no hay ninguna relación con sirius – sonreí un poco más contenta y me limpie las mejillas con los guantes- bueno vamos o se nos hará tarde- todos asintieron y comenzamos a caminar, me separe de Harry y le sonreí- estoy mejor gracias- el asintió y me sonrió para salir corriendo a alcanzar a ron y Hermione quienes ya iban adelante, suspire – Jacob- murmure, unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás

¿Qué pasa?- negué con la cabeza

Es solo que cuando te fuiste, Jacob se convirtió en mi sustento, había caído en la depresión y solo Jacob podía sacarme de ella- murmure con la voz apagada por el recuerdo

Oh bella lo siento tanto- su abrazo se apretó un poco más a mi alrededor- jamás debí hacerlo, no me di cuenta del daño que nos hacía a ambos, te prometí una cosa aquel día en el bosque- me encogí en sus brazos y espere a que siguiera- pero soy incapaz de estar lejos de ti te lo dije la primera vez en el claro, ahora tu eres mi vida y eres la razón por la que existo- me giro para quedar frente a frente- escúchame muy bien, quiero que te lo graves en esa cabecita tuya, te amo y no importa lo que diga que nunca se te olvide- asentí y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa mientras tras de mí se escuchaba una risa sofocada por un ataque de toz, sonreí de nuevo

Emmet de cuando acá los vampiros tocen- dejo de disfrazar su risa y comenzó a reír a carcajada- olvídalo- tome la mano de Edward y literalmente lo arrastre fuera de la escuela- no sabes cómo extraño las bebidas de las 3 escobas- me sonrió al verme tan emocionada

¿Qué tienen de especial?- sonreí y comencé a dar saltitos como Alice

No lose, pero las cervezas…- no me dejo terminar cuando la sonrisa de su rostro se borro

Cerveza, estás loca no creo que sea prudente que tomes en una visita estudiantil- comencé a reír y me miro ceñudo

Edward, no son cervezas normales- me miro sin entender- son cervezas de mantequilla es por eso que no las puedo encontrar en el mundo muggle- parpadeo confundido pero se relajo

Oh- fue todo lo que dijo y yo reí aún más

Aunque gracias por preocuparte por mí- musite mientras lo abrazaba, sonreí y comencé a correr

Bella- grito- no corras por la nieve- sonreí y me gire un poco

Si papa, aunque no soy tan torpe- grite y me sonrío- atrápame- grite mientras corría aún más rápido

No será problema- grito y yo comencé a reír

Si, pero- me detuve lo suficiente mente lejos de el- no podrás atraparme sin tu velocidad normal- dejo de sonreír- un pequeño hechizo mental, todo sigue igual solo que te quite la velocidad- volvió a sonreír y comenzó a correr, aún era rápido pero de la forma humana, yo por mi parte también comencé a correr- así es más justo- grite mientras aumente la velocidad, de repente me canse y sentí unos brazos atraparme por detrás

Te atrape- murmuro besando mi cuello

No es justo- hice un puchero- la próxima vez no solo será la velocidad si no la capacidad de no cansarte- murmure mientras cerraba los ojos

Muy cierto, bella- beso mi cuello una vez más y me soltó- vamos no estamos lejos- tome su mano y emprendimos camino, a lo lejos comencé a distinguir las siluetas de las pequeñas casa o tiendas como se viera

Cuanto tiempo- murmure para mí misma pero Edward me miro- que, hace un año y medio no venía, vamos ya veo las 3 escobas y creo que los chicos ya nos están esperando- asintió y me monto a su espalda

Mucho más rápido- asentí y le devolví su velocidad, comenzó a correr y en dos segundo me encontraba en la puerta de las 3 escobas, la empuje y comencé a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde todos nos esperaba, no paso desapercibido que Harry miraba a slogurm, y luego su atención se posó en algo que señalo ron, gire mi vista para ver a Ginny con un chico que no conocía, le reste importancia hasta que vi que lo beso, sentí furia en mi interior al ver la mueca en el rostro de mi hermano, solté la mano de Edward corrí a abrazarlo

Bella- me miro sorprendido- no pasa nada- fruncí el ceño

Te conozco, comparto mucho contigo y sé que esa mueca no es por enojo o por otra cosa sino por dolor – asintió y yo lo solté- ahora vuelvo- Harry me miro y negó

No es necesario- sonreí y le apreté la mano

No hare nada solo quiero hablar con ella- me soltó un poco dudoso- Edward siéntate ahora vuelvo, y chicos pídame una cerveza de mantequilla con canela, de acuerdo- no me gire para ver si me asentían pero seguí caminando hacia Ginny y ese chico, cuando llegue Ginny me miro, pero me ignoro- Ginny podemos hablar- el chico a su lado se giró al escuchar mi voz

No interrumpas- fruncí el ceño y la toque el hombro- ya te dije que te vayas- se giró completamente y entonces lo reconocí, en 4 año lo había derrotado en un duelo en menos de 1 minuto, cuando me vio su cara arrogante se transformó en una de horro

Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte con las manos cruzadas en mi pecho

Nada, Ginny deberías ir- soltó a Ginny y ella se levanto

Bien, hablemos bella- me miro y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando estuvimos fuera me miro ceñuda- ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces todo estallo

¿Qué ocurre?- grite- según tengo entendido salías con Harry y entonces entro y te encuentro besándote con ese idiota- no pude continuar al ver su cara de odio

No le digas idiota es más hombre de lo que es tu hermano, me divierto con el hasta donde me pega en gana- me quede en shock

¿Qué?- murmure- me estás diciendo que lo has utilizado- ella asintió sin culpabilidad- eso cambia mucho sabes, tú no tienes corazón, ¿de verdad eres hija de molly y Arthur?, sabes que no me respondas, has lastimado a mi hermano por última vez, te le acercas de nuevo y olvidare mis criterios ante los maleficios imperdonables, no sabes lo que Harry ha sufrido, con nuestros tíos muggle y la perdida de cada uno de nuestros amigos, de nuestros padres, pero ahora me queda claro tú no tienes corazón, el sombrero se equivocó deberías estar en slyttering…- iba a continuar cuando sentí una mano estamparse en mi mejilla por acto de reflejo me lleve la mano a ella, para luego comprender que había sido Ginny la que me había golpeado- no lo has hecho- murmure me sonrió

No me vuelvas a decir nada de eso o no respondo- murmuro enojada

Tú no te acerques a Harry de nuevo o no respondo- sonreí de manera terrorífica- sabes, con quien me comparan, con el señor oscuro, y otra cosa no me importaría abandonar el lado bueno para acabar contigo, pues haría todo por mi familia de acuerdo- me gire y entre de nuevo a las 3 escobas y me dirigí a mi mesa no sin antes fulminar al chico con la mirada, este solo se encogió en su asiento, cuando llegue todos me estaban esperando, no dije nada y me senté al lado de Harry, mientras Hermione tendía la jarra con la cerveza

Gracias- murmure sin levantar la vista

¿Qué paso?- me gire un poco y enterré mi cara en el pecho de granito de mi novio

Harry, me odiaras después de esto- sentí que me frotaban la espalda

Jamás- me prometió

Bueno, le pedí a Ginny que no se te acercara más- me encogí esperando algún grito pero nunca llego

¿Por qué?- me encogí más a oír su voz estrangulada por las lagrimas

Me confeso que solo te estaba utilizando- suspire- sé que me odias- sin quererlo comencé a sollozar- pero no soporto verte mal- sentí como mi novio me soltaba y sus brazos eran remplazados por otros más cálidos

Gracias- sentí su sonrisa en la voz y levante la vista, sonreía y sus hoyuelos se marcaban- eres la mejor hermana que me pudieron dar- sonreí y lo abrace

Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás enojado- el negó y me soltó, suspire contenta y comencé a beber mi amada cerveza, cuando le di un sorbo ron, emmet, Alice, Harry, Rosalie, Edward e incluso jasper soltaron unas risitas- ¿Qué?- no me contestaron hasta que Hermione me señalo el labio inferior- oh- me limpie la espuma y todos dejaron de reír a excepción de emmet, rodé los ojos y mire a Rosalie ella sonrió y le pego un golpe en la cabeza- gracias, rose- ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, emmet dejo de reír y me miro ceñudo- ¿Qué emmet?- de repente sus ojos brillaron con picardía y sabía que me iba arrepentir

Bella, ahora recuerdo ¿no querías ser una de nosotros?- el líquido se quedó atorado en mi garganta y fulmine a emmet con la mirada, mientras mi atención se dirigía a mi hermano quien detenía la respiración por la sorpresa que me miraba triste mente

Harry, yo…- sus ojos verdes se opacaron y se le salieron una lagrimas

Me ibas a dejar- murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada, negué con la cabeza mientras colocaba mis manos en sus hombros pero él se las quito de encima con una sacudida

No, de verdad jamás haría eso- prometí con voz suave, sin decir nada se levantó y comenzó a correr, no tarde en seguirlo pero nadie me siguió a mí- HARRY- no volteo mientras corría más rápido y yo aumentaba mi velocidad, corrió unos minutos más hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de los gritos, mi respiración y la de él era entrecortada por la carrera- escúchame- murmure

NO- lo mire asombrada mientras veía las lágrimas escapar por sus mejillas- BELLA, PORQUE ACASO NO SABIAS LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIRIA SI TE PERDIERA- bajo la mirada y yo no podía apartar la mía de el

Sabes- comenze con voz baja- en algún momento si lo pensé, pero claro que pensé en las consecencias que esto podría traer, y sabes lo primero que vino a mi mente fue tu rostro, el de mi pequeño hermano sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que era solo para mi, pero también debes entender – levanto la mirada y aguardo- lo amo, y en algún momento eso tendrá que pasar- el no dijo nada mientras yo aguardaba que me gritara

Bien- susurro tan bajo que casi no lo oí- si tú te trasformas en un vampiro, yo también- lo mire buscando algún signo de burla o broma en su rostro pero solo encontré tranquilidad y serenidad

Harry- empecé pero no me dejo terminar pues sonrió

No te voy a perder- se acercó a mí y me obligo a mirarlo- tú lo haces, yo igual es simple, cuando llegamos a la escuela hicimos una promesa, juntos siempre- asentí con lágrimas en los ojos y observe su meñique levantado, entrelace el mío con el de el

En lo bueno y en lo malo- murmure yo, me abrazo y suspiro

Hace que, en algún momento abra boda- me quede muda y sentí que el color subía a mi cabello, le golpee el brazo

Primero la escuela Harry james Potter- me sonrió

Solo era un comentario- se soltó a reír y me paso el brazo por los hombros- el amor- suspiro mientras yo rodaba los ojos- como ha pasado el tiempo- parece que fue ayer cuando entramos a la escuela y que comenzamos con nuestras aventura ¿no?- asentí

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para mi gusto- mencione mientras emprendíamos camino de regreso a las tres escobas abrazados.

**¿Que les pareció? Harry quiere ser vampiro para estar con bella, Ginny utiliza a Harry… (n/a: ooo el suspenso) que pensaran los Cullen ante dos nuevos integrantes en la familia todo eso más adelante….**

**¿reviews? **


	21. Chapter 21 NUEVOS INTEGRANTES CULLPOTT

Cáp. 21

Cuando llegamos a las tres escobas, todos los cullen nos estaban esperando, la cara de emmet demostraba que estaba arrepentido, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca emmet corrió hasta mi y me separo de harry en un abrazo

Bella, bellita, hermanita lo siento- me decía dándome vueltas, harry bufo y emmet se detuvo, me coloco en el suelo y harry encaro a emmet con el seño fruncido

Es mi hermana- gruño, emmet frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos

Yo la quiero como si lo fuera- gruño este, harry ni se inmuto y yo solté unas risitas, ambos me miraron ceñudos

Parecen unos niños pequeños- murmure entre risas, me acerque a ambos y abrase a harry por los hombros- y tu un tonto celoso sobre protector- añadí revolviendo mas el cabello de harry, lo solté y abrase a emmet- tu eres como un hermano para mi, pero harry es mi hermano- musite- aunque los quiero a ambos- los dos sonrieron y soltaron las carcajadas, rodé los ojos- presumidos- musite, los solté y me encamine hasta edward- jamás cambian-

Asegure, todos se rieron y al poco tiempo yo me les uní, sentí como alguien me tomaba por los hombros, abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de harry ahora serio- ¿Qué ocurre?- musite

Tenemos que hablar- susurro y yo observe como todos los vampiros asentían, harry camino- les mostraremos algo a los cullen, porque no entran volveremos pronto- musito en voz alta dirigiéndose ha ron y hermaionie, ambos asintieron y entraron, harry me abrazo y comenzamos a caminar, los cullen nos seguían de cerca, cuando llegamos al lindero del bosque harry me soltó y se giro hacia los cullen- primero que nada- susurro- hay mucho sobre nosotros que tienen que saber- lo mire sin entender- como ya saben no hemos tenido ningún año tranquilo en howgarts, pero no es porque nos gusten los problemas - espere en silencio- como saben el señor oscuro volvió y esta vez tiene algo que antes no tenia, tiene mas poder y nosotros somos los únicos que pueden acabar con el- musito harry- pero solo podremos vivir si uno de nosotros muere o lo hace el- todos los cullen me miraban con los ojos como platos- la razón es desconocida- siguió harry- pero así es- suspire con tristeza- así que quiero saber una cosa, están dispuestos a estar con mi hermana durante la guerra- agache la mirada y la clave en el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

Yo daría mi vida por ella- alce la vista para ver que los cullen sonreían y asentían, me pare de golpe

No- grite- ya los puse en peligro solo por conocerme, no quiero que corran mas riesgos- los cullen sonrieron enormemente

Eres muy especial para todos nosotros bella- musito alice con una sonrisa

No queremos perderte- musito jasper

Le diste sentido a nuestras vidas- susurro Rosalíe

Eres mi compañera de bromas y aunque ahora se que tienes un hermano siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña- emmet sonrio mostrando sus hoyuelos

Tu eres mi vida- susurro edward- si te pierdo jamás me lo perdonare- me abrazo- y además ahora también hay un nuevo integrante en la familia- le sonrio a harry y este le devolvió la sonrisa

Así es- aseguro harry con determinación, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sonreí

Gracias a todos- susurre, mire a mi hermano y supe lo que diría

Bueno, como menciono emmet, bella es mi hermana y no la voy a dejar por nada- suspiro y me sonrio- así que si ella se trasforma en uno de ustedes yo también- los cullen. Aguantaban la respiración a causa de la sorpresa

Harry…- empezó alice

Se lo que dirán, pero es mi hermana y mi única familia no la voy a perder- sonreí y lo abrace

Se que nada de lo que diga te ara cambiar de opinión- susurre- así que esta bien- mire a harry- pero… solo si acabas la escuela primero- harry hizo un puchero- nada, acabas la escuela y luego veremos si tendrás que ir a la academia- su puchero se acentuó y se cruzo de brazos

Si, mama- gruño, le sonreí y lo abrase

Pensé que querías ser auror- me sonrio y asintió- así que un año de academia no te hará daño- su sonrisa se borro

Para que ir a la academia si de todas maneras no sere auror- negué mientras lo miraba a lo ojos

Harry, sabes como es esto, no será mas de un año hasta que puedas controlarte- el asintió con gesto pensativo

Bien- ante su palabras supe que no me aria caso por lo que negué con la cabeza y suspire, me aleje de el y me acerque a edward, tome su mano y sonreí

Lo lamento es muy terco- el se rió

Casi tanto como tu- se burlo, rodé los ojos

Puede ser, ambos tenemos el carácter obstinado de nuestro padre- musite, mientras volvimos a las tres escobas, me senté al lado de harry

Bueno si nos disculpan, necesitamos alimentarnos- mire a harry con una falsa expresión de horror y me cubrí el cuello con las manos al igual que harry- no quise decir que…- trataba de arreglarlo emmet entonces, soltamos las carcajadas- eso no fue gracioso

Lo fue y lo sabes- alegue yo mientras me reía- y ustedes decían que no sabia actuar- me burle mientras chocaba las palmas con harry

Bien, es hora de que vayamos de caza- continuo emmet, entonces hermaionie, ron y harry se rieron, salieron uno por uno hasta que solo quedo edward

Volveré pronto- prometió, mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios

De acuerdo- musite poniéndome de pie- nosotros ya nos vamos- mis amigos asintieron- los vemos en la sala común- edward asintió y el también se fue, salimos de las tres escobas con aire ausente, hermaionie me paso el brazo por los hombros, y también a ron mientras yo se lo pasaba a harry, nos reímos, mientras mi mirada se posaba al frente, donde iban dos chicas

Sabes bella slugourm, dará una cena para estudiantes, me pidió que te dijera que estabas invitada- asentí con la cabeza, pero de repente el silencio fue sustituido por un grito, solté a los chico y corrí al frente al ver como una chica se alzaba volando y de golpe caía al suelo

Se lo dije, le dije que no lo tocara- repetía una y otra vez la chica que la acompañaba

No se le acerquen- escuche que alguien gritaba, gire el rostro para ver a hagrid caminar hasta nosotros- aléjense todos- me aparte de su camino y observe el collar, estaba por tomarlo cuando escuche a hagrid- no toquen eso, solo la envoltura ¿entienden?- sentí mientras tomaba el papel y colocaba el collar dentro de la caja

Vamos con maconaglad- mis amigos asintieron y nos encaminamos al castillo, al llegar al despacho de la profesora observo el collar y miro a liam

¿Estas segura de que Katie no tenia esto cuando entro a las tres escobas?- pregunto maconaglad, la chica asintió

Como dije, se paro un segundo para ir al baño y cuando volvió tenia el paquete, dijo que era importante que lo entregara- la profesora asintió

Y ¿te dijo a quien?- liam asintió

Al profesor dumbeldore- mire a la profesora y esta asintió

Muy bien gracias leannne puedes irte- la chica salio del despacho- ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo tienen que estar ustedes cuatro?- ron suspiro

Créame profesora yo me e echo esa pregunta por 6 años- rodé los ojos y golpe a ron en la cabeza

Ah severus- llamo la profesora, jale a mis amigos fuera, y no encaminamos a la sala común, cuando llegamos, mire a harry

Fue malfoy- musitamos ambos…

**Se que no e actualizado en mucho tiempo mátenme, lo siento pero es que estaba castigada, pero les prometo que la próxima vez que actualice será un capitulo mas largo, de cada una de mis historias…**

**Sin más preámbulos se despide bella-potter-cullen1021 besos**

**¿Review? **


	22. Volvi :D informes lean les conviene

hola que tal? como estan todos espero que bien les tengo noticias!

publicare de nuevo pero esta vez en facebook lamento si los emocione con un cap nuevo :s en serio actualizare tan seguido que se cansaran de mi :D

Aqui les paso el link de mi firma y de la pag donde publico

pages/By%CF%9F/558524924161219

RobApasionadas?ref=hl


	23. Chapter 22 -un regaloparalas que me leen

hehehehehe perdon por lo de los links los dejo de nuevo y un pequeño adelanto es que tengo un bloqueo ultimamente y pues hare lo posible por actualizar aqui lo prometo :D

Snape nos miro mas que molesto furioso... claro sin dejar de lado esa pose fria que siempre tenia, La profesrora simplemente ladeo la cabeza frunciendo los labios

tienen pruebas Potter's? - mire a harry no habiamos pensado en esto pero el parecia seguro y no iba a sacar esa idea de su cabeza

no profesora... pero pensamos que asi es - me adelante antes de que mi queridisimo hermano "notese el sarcasmo" metiera la pata en el asunto

otra vez mas... nos asombran con sus habilidades... habilidades que un mortal solo desearia con tener - snape miro directamente a harry arrastrando cada vez mas las palabras, tome el hombro de mi hermano y lo empuje, me miro molesto, pero lo ignore no era momento de discutirlo

lo lamento son supociciones, iremos a nuestra torre permiso profesores -susurre sin apartar la mirada de snape, si las miradas mataran mi hermano estaria muerto y tres metros bajo tierra, cuando al fin nos alejamos del despacho le di un golpe a harry en el hombro - no debimos decirlo... no sin pruebas al menos - bufe molesta, estaba segura de que malfoy habia sido pero no era bueno que snape figara su atencion en nosotro

Chicos quizas si son imaginaciones suyas... -aclaro hermione sacandome de mis pensamientos

no Hermi! no es asi -solto harry frustrado de que nuestra castaña amiga no nos creyera

hay algo detras de esto Hermione, y no me gusta nada... - gruñi, algo me decia que las cosas en Howgarts estaban por cambiar de forma drastica y eso me ponia los cabellos de punta... aquel cambio que se avesinaba no era bueno eso lo sabia, malfoy planeaba algo - adelantense ire a dar una vuelta por ahi... necesito pensar - antes de que replicaran me aleje casi corriendo por el pasillo, gracias a merlin la noche anterior habia tomado el mapa del merodeador de la comoda de harry - "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" - susurre con la varita sobre el pergamino, las manchas de tinta comenzaron a fluir y a formar palabras, sonrei con tristesa al ver el apodo de sirius "canuto", cuanto lo echaba de menos, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, me apresure a limpiarlas... no queria llorar... no ahora, con rapidez busque la mancha de malfoy en el mapa, no tarde en encontrarlo en el septimo piso... mire con atencion y di un respingo cuando desaparecio, como era posible el mapa nunca fallaba y motraba cada rincon del colegio

que les parece? a que mejore no? x3

bueno espero les guste actualizare mas seguido (espero)

aqui los links:

RobApasionadas?fref=ts

pages/By%CF%9F/558524924161219?fref=ts


	24. Chapter 23

Seguia sorprendida, se suponia que el mapa no deberia fallar, suspire resignada, aqui sentada en medio pasillo no encontraria una respuesta, asi que cerre el mapa observando los apodos de los merodeadores, pasadon mi dedo sobre las manchas de tinta que formaban letras "Canuto" "Cornamenta", dos grandes hombres, a mi padre no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo... pero me habia echo tanta falta, jamas habia tenido un padre que me llevara a la cama si me quedaba dormida en el sofa, que me llevara de caballito, que me ayudara a levantarme cuando callera, nunca, hasta que Remus aparecio en tercer año, quien iba a pensar que tenia un padrino, Lunatico se volvio rapidamente en una figura paterna, Las lagrimas se acumularon e mis ojos

Flash Back

Quiere decir que conocio a mis padres? - la pequeña bella tenia el cabello atado en un moño y caminaba junto a Un hombre canucio de ojos miel

conocerlos? era uno de sus mejores amigos... tanto de tu padre, como de Lilian tu madre -la niña sonrio radiante

cuenteme sobre ellos Profesor Lupin -suplico con rostro tierno, el lobre rompio a reir

Tu padre ponia esa misma cara cuando intentaba conseguir algo -la niña abrio sus ojos Cafes asombrada- Veamos comencemos con tu padre, James Charlus Potter, Lo conoci en el tren en primer año, como era habitual las cabinas ya estaban repletas a exepcion de esa, que solo era ocupada por un niño de gafas redondas y... otro mas de cabello algo largo -dudo un poco al mencionarlo cosa que la chica noto- me aceptaro casi de inmediato, no tarde en notar que James tu padre era un niño muy mimado pero muy bromista, tenia cierto encanto para tratar a las personas, encanto que tu madre no parecia aceptar -comento melancolico-

a no? pero ellos estaban muy enamorados no es asi? -suspiro la niña de forma soñadora el hombre sonrio y asintio

no siempre fue asi, al comienzo lily y james se detestaban, fue asi hasta cuarto, cuando james comenzo a sentir cosas por lily, solo que esta no le daba muchas esperanzas, pero tu padre no se rendia, siempre que tenia la opotunidad le pedia una cita, obviamente lily se negaba al creer que james no era mas que un engreido -la niña rio y el hombre sonrio- james tardo en comprenderlo pero en sexto y septimo notamos un gran cambio en el, al final en septimo tu madre acepto salir por primera vez con james -suspiro recordando-

Como era mama? -isabella se detuvo con ojos acuosos

era una chica inteligente, la mejor de la clase, muy calida y muy alegre, no era muy bromista hasta que comenzo a salir con james, pues era prefecta perfecta como solian decirle, tienes muchas caracteristicas de ellos Bells, mas de las que podrias imaginar

Fin Flash back

Volvi al presente con las mejillas humedas a causa de las lagrimas que se habian escapado de mis ojos, un roce frio como el hielo, me hizo dar un bote, edward acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza y me miraba confundido

por que lloras? -me miro limpiando las lagrimas que desbordaban mis ojos

Recuerdos Edward -sonrei - de cuando todo era mas sencillo -suspire con cierta tristeza abrazandome al pecho petreo de mi novio el acaricio mi cabello y pronto la nana que habia compuesto para mi comenzo a inundar mis oidos, sonrei escuchando su tararear, esa musica siempre me calmaba, y los arullos de edward siempre funcionaban para mi


End file.
